I hate them
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Estupido Honoka, Estupido Eli, Estupidos fans. !Estupidos todos! Un pequeño genderbender UmiMaki por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida escritora de muse (Genderbender)
1. ¡Los odio a todos!

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores**_

Enserio como los odio.

"Umi-senpai ayúdenos con el tiro con arco"

"Umi-sama, ¿me puedo tomar una foto con usted?"

"Umi-chan, ¡vamos a comer a mi casa!"

"Umi, ¿Cómo va la nueva canción? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Estúpidos chicos del club de arco

Estúpidos fans de Umi

Estúpido Honoka

Estúpido Eli

¡Estúpidos todos!

Desde que nos convertimos en School idol a Umi siempre la persiguen algunos fans, y cuando empezamos a salir sus fans aumentaron, cada vez son más. Es muy rara la vez que podemos estar solos, siempre pasa algo en el momento menos esperado. Puede ser Honoka con sus ganas de ir a comer, Eli pidiéndole que le ayude con la rutina o se ofrece para ayudar con alguna canción, ¿no se supone que él tiene novia? Debería pedirle ayuda a Nozomi no a Umi…

-Nada me sale como debería…-recargue mi cabeza en el piano de la sala de música.

Tal vez estaré enfermo o realmente si me afecta el hecho de medio mundo le este coqueteando a MI novia.

He estado hay alrededor de diez minutos sin poder tocar algo.

Umi dijo que vendría más tarde, pero no ha podido venir, de seguro se quedo con Honoka estudiando…

-¿Maki? –escuche una voz y levante mi cabeza del piano para ver de quien era esa voz.

Vi larga una cabella azul acercarse a mi posición con algo de lentitud debo decir.

-¿Pasa algo Umi? –la mire un poco aburrido.

-Vine a traer la nueva canción. -Solo sonrió y se sentó al lado mío en el banco del piano.

-Llegaste muy tarde ¿paso algo?

-No paso nada, aunque eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti

-No me siento mal, solo que no tengo ganas de tocar. –la miro aburrido.

-¿Alguna razón en especial? –sus ojos color chocolate se centraron en mi.

Tus malditos fans…

-No ninguna. –dije aburrido.

-Maki no está siendo honesto otra vez. –dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-No eres el mejor ejemplo de eso querida. –la mire con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-¿eh? Pero si yo siempre soy honesta. –un leve puchero salió de sus labios.

-¿Tengo que recordarte nuestra primera cita? –vi como sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

-N-no paso nada…-desvió la mirada aun sonrojada.

-Pues yo recuerdo que te morías por besarme. –una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-Y-yo no lo recuerdo. –su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Esto será muy divertido.

-Si mal no recuerdo estábamos en el parque y…

 _Flashback_

 _-Bien, hay un buen lugar cerca de un árbol. –dijo Umi con una sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

 _Es muy linda cuando se sonroja._

 _Se ve muy bien con ese vestido azul arriba de lo que parecía otro vestido blanco que le llega un poco por encima de las rodillas, con botones negros en el área del dorso, un moño en el área de la cintura, zapatos azules, sombrero plano con una cinta azul justo en el cuerpo del sombrero y una pequeña flor adornaba ese sombrero._

 _Y yo pues, tal vez debí hacerle caso a Nico-chan y debí ponerme algo más "formal"._

 _Mi unica vestimenta es pantalón azul, camisa blanca y una chamarra azul con la parte de los brazos de color rojo pero con líneas blancas en el área del cuello y muñecas. La chamarra la llevo un poco remangada._

 _Puede que aun estemos en primavera pero aun se podía sentir el frio, mejor prevenir que lamentar._

 _Sonreí mentalmente y me acerque a su posición. -¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_

 _La seguí por la pequeña colina antes de llegar a ese gran árbol._

 _-Honoka nos trajo a Kotori y a mí cuando éramos más pequeñas. –una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en sus labios._

 _Estúpido Honoka, desde esos tiempos me estaba quitando terreno._

 _-Ya veo. –dije un poco serio._

 _No debería estarlo, debo aprovechar que por fin pude salir con ella para dar el siguiente paso._

 _Al paso que voy algun inútil fan sin vida social me la puede quitar._

 _-Apúrate Maki. –dijo aun sonriendo pero de forma más feliz._

 _-Ya voy…_

 _En verdad le gusta escalar cualquier tipo de cosa, debería llevarla a hacer alpinismo un día de estos._

 _Llegue a la cima de esa pequeña loma y quede justo al lado de Umi._

 _-¿Qué llevas aquí? –levante la pesada canasta que tuve que llevar yo._

 _Un caballero antes de todo._

 _-La comida. –dijo simplemente._

 _-Pero pesa como si fueran rocas. –baje la canasta._

 _-Creo que fue mucha comida. –coloco su pulgar y su dedo índice en su barbilla._

 _-Eso parece, será mejor sentarnos._

 _Soy un caballero antes que todo, primero debe sentarse ella y después yo._

 _-Me parece bien._

 _Apunto de sentarse dio un paso en falso y a punto de caerse logre sujetarla pero la estúpida gravedad no ayudo en nada y terminamos rodando por esa maldita colina._

 _-¿Umi estas bien? –la mire preocupado, fue una caída dolorosa._

 _Lo bueno que logre pegarla contra mi cuerpo, así no se hizo ningún daño aparente._

 _\- …-su cara estaba contra mi pecho, estaba temblando._

 _-Umi por favor habla, di algo. –dije preocupado._

 _Mis manos descansaban en sus caderas._

 _-E-estoy bien. –logre notar un poco de miedo en su voz._

 _-Me alegro…-suspire un poco aliviado._

 _-¿T-tu como estas? –levanto su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro preocupada con unas leves lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _-No me paso nada._

 _La verdad me dolía toda la espalda y el brazo derecho._

 _Pero si le digo de seguro se preocupara mas de la cuenta._

 _-Maki…dime la verdad. –acerco levemente su cara a la mía._

 _Dios santo, está demasiado cerca…_

 _-Solo me duele un poco el brazo, no es nada…-me sonroje ante su cercanía._

 _-Aquí…-paso su mano derecha levente por mi brazo derecho._

 _En ese momento que me toco sentí que el dolor se intensifico y solté un leve gemido de dolor._

 _-Umi, eso duele…_

 _-Perdón…-bajo la mirada, su flequillo le cubría los ojos._

 _-Hey, tranquila. –coloque mi mano su mejilla y la hice verme. –estoy bien. –le di una sonrisa._

 _-P-pero…_

 _-Pero nada. –limpie sus lagrimas con mi pulgar. –lo único que importa es que no te lastimaste._

 _-Maki…-cerro los ojos y suspiro para intentar calmarse. –Estaré bien si estoy contigo…-abrió los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa._

 _-Entonces siempre estaré contigo…-la pegue un poco más a mí con mi brazo izquierdo._

 _-Maki…-acerco su cara a la mía._

 _Ahora nuestras bocas estaban muy cerca. Podía sentir su aliento rozar en mis labios._

 _Mentas…_

 _Cerró los ojos levemente y a consecuencia yo también lo fui haciendo_

 _-Umi…-elimine esa maldita distancia y la bese._

 _El beso fue puro y casto, sin nada de apuro, cada uno pudo saborear la boca del otro._

 _El aire nos empezó a faltar y nos separamos levemente._

 _Umi parecía un poco agitada, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Imagino que yo estaría así también, aun puedo sentir como el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho._

 _-Umi…yo. –mi voz sonaba agitaba, es difícil reconocerla._

 _Es mi momento de decirle lo que siento por ella, ¡nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo!_

 _-¡Umi-chan!_

 _Esto no es posible…_

 _-Umi-chan. ¿Terminaste tu cita con Maki-kun?_

 _Giramos a la derecha para ver al inútil que nos interrumpió._

 _-Honoka. –dijimos a unisón._

 _Nuestras reacciones fueron diferentes._

 _Umi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se escondió en mi hombro derecho._

 _Y yo solo mire a Honoka bastante molesto._

 _-No sabía que ustedes se llevaran así. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Ese no es asunto tuyo idiota. –dije molesto._

 _-Esto es muy vergonzoso…-Umi se aferro a mi chamarra._

 _-Tranquila Umi…-acaricie su espalda con el fin de relajarla._

 _-¡Esto a merita una foto! –al momento que ese idiota dijo eso lo mire, pero ya había tomado la foto con su estúpido celular._

 _-¡Honoka borra esa maldita foto! –le dije furioso._

 _-Nop. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y tecleo algo en su celular. –Esto será un gran éxito, "Amor idol, se juntan dos del trió de soldier game"_

 _-Ni se te ocurra publicarlo_

 _-Muy tarde Maki-kun, ya lo acabo de publicar. –saco la lengua._

 _Ahora si lo mato, no me importa que sea el mejor amigo de Umi, me encargare de que ese idiota no vaya la luz del día de nuevo._

 _-Más vale que corras idiota. –moví a Umi de encima mío con delicadeza._

 _-No podrás atraparme Maki-kun. –dicho esto salió corriendo._

 _-Ese idiota. –deje a Umi sentada en el pasto, ella aun estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa._

 _-M-Maki. –dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _-Tranquila, volveré en cuanto logre que Honoka conozca a sus antepasados. –le di una sonrisa y bese su frente. –vuelvo enseguida._

 _Dicho esto salí corriendo en busca de mi venganza._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Y así fue como Honoka termino con un brazo fracturado. –dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar las suplicas de Honoka.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, al día siguiente Kotori vino preocupada por la salud de Honoka. –dijo Umi entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debes admitir que se lo merecía. –pulse una tecla de ese gran piano.

-Podría decirse que si. –recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. – ¿ya te sientes mejor? –gire un poco mi cabeza para mirarla.

-Un poco, aunque aun estoy algo molesto. –con una pequeña mueca dirigí mi atencion al piano.

-¿Te da celos que este con Honoka? –su voz sonaba confundida.

Claro que me da celos, siempre que quiero estar con ella siempre llega él y lo arruina todo.

-Si…-suspire resignado y comencé a tocar una leve melodía en el teclado.

-No deberías estarlo. –quito su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro.

-Si debería, siempre pasa algo cuando estoy contigo viene el…estoy cansado de eso. –seguí tocando aquella melodía triste.

-Es solo una coincidencia, no lo hace a propósito. –me acompaño tocando la misma melodía que yo pero en otra parte del teclado.

-Eso lo sé, pero no me gusta…no lo entenderías.

-Si lo entiendo. –gire mi cabeza para mirarla, parecía estar triste.

-¿Cómo? –la mire confundido.

-Me dan celos cada vez que estas con Nico. –hizo una mueca pero no aparto la mirada del piano, ni tampoco dejo de tocarlo.

-Pero siempre termino peleando con ella…

¿Qué tiene que ver Nico? No hay día que no termine peleando con esa enana loca.

-Si, pero su relación es muy diferente a la nuestra. –la mire confundido, dejo de tocar el piano para mirarme. –aun después de una pelea siempre sonríes, te gusta estar con ella, conmigo no sonríes de esa manera. –dijo desanimada.

-Umi…-la mire sorprendido, ella solo me miraba con una mueca triste.

-Entiendo que es tu amiga, jamás te lo había dicho. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes a lo mejor hubieras dejado de hablar y yo no quiero eso…-volvió su mirada al piano. -¿tu quieres que le deje de hablar a Honoka?

-No…-la tome de los hombres e hice que se me pudiera mirar. -quiero que sigan hablando, es tu mejor amigo, no quiero que te alejes de él.-vi su cara de asombro o era de confusión, no estoy seguro.

-Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…-un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

Ella suspiro, coloco sus brazos en mi cuello y me abrazo. Cosa que me sorprendió pero aun así no me retire de ese abrazo. Coloque mis manos sobra sus caderas.

Se separo un poco de mi y sonrió. -¿Te gustaba tanto decir eso?

-N-no es eso…-desvié un poco la mirada sonrojado.

-De nuevo no eres honesto. –rio levemente y beso mi mejilla. –pensé que ese día había quedado claro que quiero estar contigo. –sonrió levemente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces si lo recuerdas?

-¿A que te refieres? –Umi me miro arqueando la ceja.

-Si recuerdas lo que paso ese día. –dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y-yo…-se puso roja, se alejo de mis brazos. –S-será mejor irme. –se levanto del banco y emprendió camino a la salida.

Ni crea que la voy a dejar salir tan fácil, es la primera vez en toda la semana que puedo estar a solas con ella, no dejare que se valla.

Con agilidad me levante del banco y logre atraparla por la espalda antes que saliera de mi rango de alcance-¿Por qué huyes de mi Umi? –susurre aquello a su oído.

-Y-yo no estoy huyendo…-dijo bastante nerviosa he intento salir de mis brazos. –tengo que ayudarle a Honoka a estudiar.

-Sabes es un poco molesto que siempre hables de Honoka. –seguí hablando en dirección a su oído. –Honoka esto, Honoka lo otro…

-¿Maki, te encuentras bien? –su voz sonaba confundida.

-Hoy solo quiero ser el único en el que pienses. –cambie mi dirección hasta su cuello.

Umi suspiro pesado como si quiera controlar algo en ella.

-M-Maki, e-esto es vergonzoso. –escuche su voz de suplica.

-Yo no le veo nada de vergonzoso…-metí mi mano debajo de su saco escolar.

-N-no hagas eso…por favor…-el sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba aumentando.

Solo sonreí y acaricie levemente su vientre por encima de su camisa, y soltó un leve jadeo.

-¡M-Maki!

-¿Es mucho pedir estar contigo? –dije en voz de suplica y bese levemente su cuello.

El silencio inundo la sala de música.

¿Qué estará pensando?

Tal vez en realidad no quiere estar conmigo…

-No…-su voz se escuchaba ¿excitada?, no sabría describirla bien.

-Entonces permíteme ser en el único que pienses hoy. –susurre en su oído con sutileza y en tono galante.

-¡Umi-chan!

Eso no es posible…

-¿Terminaste de practicar con Maki-kun?

-Honoka...-Lo mire con enojo mientras Umi volvía a su etapa vergonzosa.

-¡Jaja! ¿De nuevo con ganas Maki-kun? –dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Podrías irte? –agarre un poco mas fuerte a Umi.

¿Por qué siempre llega en el mejor momento?

-No, tengo que llevarme a Umi para que me ayude a estudiar. –dijo con una sonrisa llena de decisión. –Vámonos Umi.

-Honoka yo…-apenas podía hablar, estaba muy avergonzada.

Si se tiene que ir…no la puedo obligar a escoger entre Honoka y yo, saldría perdiendo…

-Dile a Kotori que te ayude hoy. –dijo con seguridad.

Tanto Honoka como yo miramos a Umi bastante sorprendidos.

-Pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar. –ya va a empezar a hacer berrinche.

-Estaré con Maki hoy, mañana te ayudare a estudiar. –siguió mirando a Honoka fijamente.

-Entendido Umi-chan. –dijo con resignación y salió de la sala de música bastante desanimado.

-No esperaba eso. –se volteo para poder mirarme. Estaba ¿sonriendo?

-Ni yo lo esperaba, salió inesperadamente supongo. –se encogió de los hombros.

-Gracias. –le di una sonrisa mientras la seguía abrazando de la cintura.

-No tienes de que. –coloco sus brazos sobre mi cuello. –Por un día que no estudie con el no le va a pasar nada. –dijo eso con una sonrisa.

Reí levemente. –esperemos que no.

Me alegra de por fin estar con ella, sin molestias ni nada por el estilo.

-¿En que estábamos? –la mire con una sonrisa.

-M-Maki, n-no seas indecente. –dirigió su mirada a otro lugar de la sala.

-Hey. –tome su mejilla con mi mano izquierda. –tu mirada siempre en mi. –dije con un leve sonrojo.

Ella solo se sonrojo más pero al final sonrió.

Acercamos nuestras caras levemente y por fin después de mucho tiempo. Por fin pude besarla sin que alguien nos molestara.

Al igual que nuestro primer beso, era casto y sin ningún apuro de ambos.

Tome el tiempo para disfrutar de aquel sabor tan adictivo, de unos meses en adelante me he vuelto adicto a menta, pero principalmente a los labios de Umi.

POV Normal.

-Jeje esto será una bomba en el nuevo blog de Nico. –sonrió un pelinaranjo.

-Lo sé nya, no puedo creer que se estén besando esos dos.

Todo acto de la pareja era grabado por el líder de muse. Kousaka Honoka y su querido amigo Hoshizora Rin. Estos se encontraban atrás de la puerta del salón de música y gracias a una pequeña abertura en la muerta, pusieron ver lo que sucedía en el salón.

El dulce beso de aquella pareja se volvió un poco más pasional y todo lo estaban grabando, solo con el fin de que su nivel de popularidad suba.

-Buena idea en molestar a Maki-kun nya. –hablo Rin con una pequeña cámara grabando las acciones de la pareja.

-Lo sé, soy un genio. –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Tú crees que Maki-kun nya nos persiga? –el chico con facciones gatunas miro a su querido líder.

-Si, pero yo primero me preocuparía por Umi-chan.

-¿Por qué nya?

-Porque la última vez que subí algo de Maki y de ella, me persiguió con su arco por toda la escuela. –el ojiazul sintió un gran escalofríos al recordar aquella pesadilla. –tuvo que interferir Kotori-chan para que Umi-chan no me asesinara brutalmente.

-Honoka-kun es un mandilón nya. –dijo con burla.

-Tú no eres el mejor ejemplo Rin-kun. –el mayor lo miro algo molesto.-siempre estas con Hanayo-chan, parecen esposos.

-Es que Kayochin es la futura reina de mi imperio de gatos. –la sonrisa de Rin se agrando.

-¿Reina? ¿Imperio de Gatos? –Honoka lo miro confundido.

-Te explico después nya. –dio una sonrisa y regreso su mirada a la pareja. -Nya, Umi-chan y Maki-kun son una combinación explosiva nya.

-Ni que lo digas. –el líder siguió grabando a aquella pareja.

Ambos siguieron con su "pequeña" travesura.

La pareja no se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

¿Sera que habrá un doble asesinato?

 _ **Y con eso terminamos este capítulo por el cumpleaños de la querida escritora de muse, Sonoda Umi.**_

 _ **Si quieren continuación de esta pequeña historia, favor de dejar en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Si quieren ver algo en especial, también déjenla en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Recuerden, mañana toca cincu**_ **enta sombras de ayeas n_n**

 **Posiblemente el viernes, sábado y domingo suba actualizaciones de las historias faltantes.**

 **Sin más por decir, que tengan un buen día n_n**


	2. La dulce venganza

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor.**_

En un cuarto oscuro se encontraba una figura guardada en las sombras, la única luz que se divisaba era la del computador que se encontraba atrás de esa misma figura.

-¿Tienen lo que les pedí? -la sombra hablo a las dos personas que se encontraban enfrente de esta.

-Nico-chan, ¿Porque están todas las luces apagadas nya? -pregunto el chico de cara gatuna.

-Cierto, Nico-chan, no seas tan antisocial -dicho esto, el otro chico prendió las luces.

-¡Par de idiotas! -se quejo la figura.

Ya prendidas las luces, se pudo ver a una chica de baja estatura de cabellera negra que cubría sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Gracias a la acción del pelinaranjo mayor, la pelinegra fue ensegada por leves momentos.

-¿Estas bien Nico-chan? -ambos chicos le preguntaron a la chica que en ese momento estaba algo encandilada.

Fregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano- estoy bien, pedazo de idiotas -retiro su mano de sus ojos revelando así un intenso color carmesí de estos mismos-Ustedes no entienden el concepto del misterio, ¿Verdad? -bufo con molestia y miro de manera seria a los chicos que ahora mismo solo reían -¿De que se ríen pedazo de idiota? -dijo molesta.

-Es que -trato de calmarse el dueño de los ojos azules, lo cual logro -Eres demasiado dramática Nico-chan

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Eres muy exagerada Nico-chan -sonrió el ahora calmado Rin. -¿Porque nos tenemos que reunir en el salón del club? -dicho esto se sentó junto a su amigo en la mesa que está en medio del salón del club.

-Tsk, ya cállense -se cruzo de brazos -¿Traen o no el material?

-Claro que si jefa -el de ojos bicolor le entrego una pequeña USB con forma de gatito. -esta todo aquí

-Perfecto -lo tomo y sonrió con malicia -¿Ya lo editaron?

-Si Nico-chan -contesto Honoka -Yo lo edite, solo falta subirlo a la red

-Aun mejor -su sonrisa se engrandeció -esto ayudara mucho a la popularidad de muse

-¡Seremos muy populares nya!

-Aun hay algo que me preocupa -El pelinaranjo mayor acaricio su barbilla- ¿Que pasara cuando Umi y Maki nos descubran?

-Tsk, ese tomate tsundere no nos va a descubrir, tenlo por seguro -dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su líder.

-¿Que yo soy que? -una voz masculina resonó por la habitación -trío de idiotas -su voz sonaba ronca y atemorizante.

Los tres reconocieron de quien provenía la voz, miraron con miedo a la figura que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Q-que eres mi lindo y adorado Maki-kun -dijo de manera nerviosa la pelinegra. -Y viniste a ver a tu linda Nico-ni-sama -sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo de manera molesta una peliazul que llego al lado del pelirrojo.

-¡N-no le hagas caso Umi-chan! -intento excusarse el de ojos azules. -¡Tu eres más bonita que Nico-chan!

-¿Que dijiste Honoka? -fulmino con la mirada Maki a Honoka.

-¡Ellos me obligaron a grabar el video! -grito asustado el chico de gestos gatunos.

-¡Traidor! -recriminaron Nico y Honoka al chico.

-¡Senpai's malos!

-Corran...-dijo de manera molesta el pelirrojo.

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!

Dicho aquello, los tres salieron corriendo a diferentes. Honoka corrigió por los pasillos, Rin salto por los arboles como un gato y Nico corrió en dirección al baño con la esperanza de que alguien la salvara.

Para su desgracia, los tres fueron atrapados; Nico fue encontrada y torturada en el baño por Umi. Honoka fue atrapado por Maki el cual no tuvo mucho problema en encontrarlo porque este se fue a comer pan en el patio. Por último, Rin fue capturado por la colaboración de Umi y Maki, a lo cual la peliazul lanzo una flecha a la rama donde estaba el chico gatuno, cuando cayó fue atrapada por un muy molesto chico de ojos púrpura.

* * *

-U-Umi-chan ¿Q-que haces con esa flecha?... ¡E-espera! ¡NO!

-M-Maki-kun, por favor déjanos libres

-Si nya, fue todo idea de Nico-chan

-¡Que alguien nos salve!

* * *

-H-Honoka-kun -sollozaba una peligris.

-Rin-kun, ¿C-como te paso esto? -chillo levemente la castaña.

-¿De que están hablando chicas? -una voz sonó atrás de ambas chicas.

-¡E-Eli-kun! -ambas chicas abrazaron con desesperación al rubio.

-¿C-chicas? -apunto de reclamar su espacio personal, escucho los sollozos de las mujeres que ahora estaban en sus brazos -Hey, ¿Que pasa? -con un tono paternal abrazo a aquellas chicas para intentar calmarlas.

-Ara, ara~ ¿Será que Elicchi quiere tener su propio harem? -la voz le pertenecía a una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos color verdes que estaba situada enfrente de aquel chico que era mejor conocido como su novio.

-N-Nozomi, no es lo que parece -un pequeña gota de sudor se deslizo por La frente de Eli.

-¿Quieres decir que no me estas engañando con ellas dos? -una risita inocente salió de los labios de la pelimorada mientras el rubio solo se sonrojo ante su comentario. –No te culpo, son realmente adorables~

-¡Nozomi-chan! -esa fue la peligris que corrió a abrazar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Kotori-chan? -mostró una sonrisa maternal para que su amiga se calmara.

-H-Honoka kun -sollozo.

-Y-y R-Rin-kun

-¿Que les paso a esos dos? -pregunto Eli.

Ambas chicas levantaron sus manos derechas y señalaron a la terraza de la escuela. Con mas especificación, a la barda que cubría esta misma.

-¡Están allá arriba! -gritaron a unisón.

-Oh por...-dijo el ruso.

-Dios...-termino la sacerdotisa.

En esa misma barda se encontraban colgados de la camisa escolar Honoka y Rin, ambos se encontraban desfallecidos y con sus uniformes escolares un tanto destruidos.

-¿Como es que llegaron ahí? -cuestiono Eli

-N-no sabemos Eli-kun -agrego la castaña.

-Fue Maki-kun -confirmo la pelimorada.

-¿Porque lo dices Nozomi? –pregunto el rubio a su novia.

-Porque tiene toda la pinta que fue él, si eso le hizo el a ellos, me imagino que Nicocchi debe estar en otra parte igual

-¿Por culpa de Maki?

La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza -por Umi-chan

-Ya veo -el rubio dio una última mirada a sus amigos que estaban colgados y después a sus amigas -Nozomi, ve a buscar a Nico, si sabes algo de ella llámame -dicho esto, la menciona salió en busca de la pelinegra -Hanayo, Kotori -ellas respondieron con un simple "¿Hm?" -Salvemos a esos dos -sonrió amablemente y ellas asintieron un poco mas calmadas.

Sin más, los tres corrieron a la terraza de la escuela para salvar a sus desgraciados amigos.

* * *

 _-En los baños de chicas-_ _  
_  
-¿Nicocchi como fue que te paso esto? -Nozomi arqueo la ceja con duda. -¿Porque estas atada a una rueda de tiro al blanco? ¿Y de cabeza?

-¡Fue Umi! ¡Fue ella! -gritaba asustan la pelinegra que yacía de cabeza -¡jugo conmigo al tiro blanco! ¡Está loca!

Nico se encontraba atado de cabeza en una rueda del tiro al blanco, para fortuna de su pudor, no llevaba el uniforme escolar si no el uniforme de deportes.

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron ustedes tres? -cuestiono la ojiverde aun sin moverse de su lugar.

-Solo íbamos a subir un contenido de ellos dos a la red ¡Ya bajarme de aquí! -grito con desesperación.

-¿Aun tienes el video? -Inquirió la sacerdotisa.

-No, Umi se encargo de atravesar la USB con una de sus flechas -Declaro molesta- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-No tienes nada que me importe Nicocchi -dicho esto camino hasta la puerta de salida del baño.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Nozomi! -dio un chillido y logro que su acompañante volteara a verla -te daré lo que sea ¡Lo que sea!

Río levemente y le sonrió inocentemente-¿Enserio? -vio como la pelinegra asentía desperada por salir de su "prisión". -entonces serás mi esclava por todo un mes, ¿Entendido?

-¡Si! ¡Pero ya sácame de aquí!

-Bien~ -sin mas fue a sacar a su desatar a tu esclava de aquella rueda con algunas flechas incrustadas -Esto se parece a la inquisición -río levemente por lo exagerada que podía ser su kouhai de pelo azul cuando se trataba de ella y de su novio -¿Lista Nicocchi?-desamarro las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos de la más baja.

-Si -cerró los ojos sabiendo que le iba a doler el golpe.

Tomo entre sus manos una flecha-Fuera abajo~ -con un corte certero, la cuerda que sujetaba las piernas de la pelinegra fue rota y a consecuencia que la chica cayera al piso en un seco golpe.

-¡Eso dolió! -con un quejido se incorporo y acaricio su nariz que por fortuna no se había roto.

-Te avise, así que no puedes quejarte~ -sonrió con inocencia y tomo su teléfono -le llamare a Elicchi para que sepa la situación.

- _¿Si?_ -una voz masculina soba por el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Elicchi, ya encontré a Nicocchi

- _Me alegro, ¿Se encuentra bien?_ -dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Este bien, Umi la puso en una rueda y jugo tiro al blanco con ella. Por desgracia trae uniforme de deportes, me hubiera gustado burlarme de sus pantis de panditas -un leve puchero salió de sus labios al mencionar aquello.

-¡Nozomi!-bramo la pelinegra.

De la otra línea se escuchaba una leve risa por parte del ruso _-bueno, ya que está bien, vengan las dos a la terraza, necesitamos ayuda con estos dos._ _  
_  
-Entendido Elicchi -sonrió y colgó el teléfono- vámonos esclava, después tienes que hacerme un masaje en mi espalda~

-Porque esto no me sorprende...-dijo Nico con desdén.

-¿Que dijiste? -miro con fingido enojo a la más baja.

-No, nada, usted manda jefa -se levanto del frío suelo y le abrió la puerta a su ahora "patrona".

-Muy bien Nicocchi, si sigues así te daré comida -le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza de su esclava y salió del baño.

-Esto será un día muy largo...-dio un profundo suspiro y salió del baño.

* * *

 _-En la terraza-_

-¡Honoka! ¡Rin! ¡Despierten de una vez los dos! -grito Eli desde el lado seguro de la barda.

-¿Nya? -comenzó a despertarse el chico con las facciones de gato.

-Mou~mamà déjame dormir un poco mas -bostezo Honoka.

-No seas idiota y abre los ojos -añadió molesto el rubio.

-¿Pues que es lo que...? -sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por la sorpresa de estar suspendido en el aire -¿¡Que estoy haciendo arriba!? -grito completamente asustado.

-Ya cállate Honoka-kun ¿Porque estas gritando...? -al igual que Honoka, este también se asusto por la posición en la que se encontraban. -¿¡Que estamos haciendo aquí!?

-¿¡Como quieres que yo sepa eso!?

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! -la voz fuerte del rubio loro callar a los dos chicos. -Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, los voy a tomar uno por uno, ustedes se van a impulsar hacia atrás y yo los voy a jalar -paro un poco para que aquellos pudiera asimilar la información. -les va a doler, pero es mejor que caer en el piso de la terraza a caer desde esta altura

-Si lo ves en ese sentido…-pensó un poco el pelinaranjo mayor.

\- Intenten caer de pie, así no les dolerá tanto. Hanayo y Kotori estarán aquí pronto con un kit de primeros auxilios. Rin, tú serás el primero –ordeno el rubio - ¿estás listo?

-Si, confió en ti Eli-kun -asintió confiado el chico.

Sin más, Eli se subió un poco en el barandal para poder agarrar a Rin -Bien...uno-tomo al chico de la camisa escolar-...dos -Rin tomo posición -¡TRES!

Dicho esto, siguiendo el plan de Eli, Rin cayó de pie y en ese instante llegaron Hanayo y Kotori con lo que pidió el ojiazul.

-¡Rin-kun! -exclamo la castaña y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado pelinaranjo.

-Ya estoy aquí Kayochin -Sonrió y abrazo a su querida amiga.

-Va uno -Sonrió al ver tan tierna escena -¿Estas listo Honoka?

-No...

-¿Que dijiste?

-Estoy...muy gordo -se lamento el líder de muse. -no vas a poder levantarme...déjame aquí...solo haz me un favor

-¿Uhm? -el ruso lo miro con confusión.

-dile a Kotori que la quiero mucho...-dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan sus compañeros de grupo.

-Honoka-kun...-Se entristeció la peligris con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No te rindas Honoka-kun! -gritaron a unisón Hanayo y Rin.

-No voy a sobrevivir...-suspiro con pesar y resignación -los quiero mucho chicos.

-Déjate de idioteces, te voy a levantar y vas a estar bien, ¿entendido? -aseguro el rubio. -Listo o no ¡aquí voy!

Siguiendo los pasos que realizo con el otro pelinaranjo, lo levanto y con la improvisada ayuda de Rin, lograron levantar a Honoka y hacer que este mismo cayera de espaldas en el piso de la terraza.

Dando un golpe en seco el piso el pelinaranjo mayor se quedo recostado en este mismo por un tiempo

-¿Honoka/Honoka-kun?

Abrió sus ojos y levanto la mitad su cuerpo con pesadez -Estoy...-reviso su espalda y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera estar dañada -¡Estoy vivo! -grito alegre desde al piso. -Me duele la espada... ¡pero estoy vivo!

-¡Honoka-kun! -la de ojos ámbar corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Kotori...chan? -sorprendido por la actitud de aquella chica solo opto por abrazarla comprensivo de lo que esa misma había tenido que pasar. -Ya, ya, todo está bien, me duele la espalda pero es todo -la aparto un poco de él para mirarla y le sonrió con ternura.

-H-Honoka-kun -tartamudeo su nombre y sus hermosos ojos ambarinos estaban cubiertos por lagrimas

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente-Ya llegamos Elicchi -la voz de a sacerdotisa sonaba agitada. -¿Como están?

-Están bien -sonrió el rubio a su novia. -será mejor dejarlos un rato y mientras hablare con Maki sobre su comportamiento, con Umi hablare mas tarde. -declaro.

-Eli-papá se ve tan sexy cuando va a regañar a sus hijos~ -dijo la pelimorada con un tono coqueto y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡N-NOZOMI! -Grito el rubio con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya consíganse un cuarto! -añadió la pelinegra con una cara de aburrimiento.

De forma siniestra, Nozomi miro a Nico -¿Que dijiste esclavas?

-N-nada, Hime-sama -dijo de manera nerviosa.

-¿Esclava? -Cuestionaron los chicos.

-¿Hime -sama? -Cuestionaron las dos chicas restantes.

-Sera mejor que corras Nicocchi -agrego con una sonrisa lasciva y su típica posición de manos.

Nico dio una mirada a sus amigos que estaban confundidos-Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, nos veremos en el otro mundo-dicho esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo y tras de ella se encontraba la sacerdotisa que mínimo no dejaría de perseguirla hasta cumplir su cometido.

-¿Como le haces para tener una novia así Eli-kun? -pregunto Honoka ya completamente incorporado. -¿No es difícil aguantar tantas locuras?

-Con mucha paciencia -sonrió el rubio- No me importa aguantar sus locuras siempre y cuando ella sea feliz.

-Owww~ que lindo Eli-kun -sonrió con empatía la peligris.

-Si Eli-kun eres muy atento con Nozomi-chan -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿E-eso creen? -rasco su mejilla con un leve sonrojo e incluso los chicos afirmaron lo que comentaron las chicas.

Los cuatro afirmaron con una gran sonrisa.

-Son muy lindos, ¿Verdad Kayochin? - el pelinaranjo menor abrazo con ternura a su pequeña amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-si R-Rin-kun -un sonrojo apareció ella – N-no por algo son como los "padres de muse"

El rubio rasco levemente su mejilla de manera nerviosa-Dejando de eso de lado. -su mirada cambio a una un poco más seria. -Ustedes dos, dejen que las chicas los revisen, yo iré a ver a Maki y a Umi. Nos vemos a la hora de la practica... -dicho esto salió a su respectivo deber como "padre" de muse.

-¿Será que Eli-kun solo nos evadió? -una gota de sudor se deslizo por la frente de Honoka.

-Si nya, se avergüenza muy rápido y eso que es de los mayores del grupo.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor revisarlos, ¿Verdad Hanayo-chan? -sonrió la peligris a su amiga.

-Si, necesitaremos el alcohol -dicho esto saco un frasco con dicha sustancia -esto solo va a doler un poco -sonrió de manera angelical.

-¡Ni loco me ponen esos nya! -dicho esto corrió el chico de estos gatunos.

-¡V-vuelve aquí Rin-kun! -la castaña salió tras su amigo gato.

Una leve risita salió de los labios de Kotori mientras miraba como su compañera de duetos corría tras el chico gatuno-Lo bueno que tu no le tienes miedo al alcohol, ¿Verdad, Honoka...kun? -al mirar en dirección al mencionado, este se había esfumado como el mismo aire. -No te vas a escapar de mi Honoka-kun~ -sin más salió en la búsqueda de su amigo.

* * *

 _-En el salón del club-_

Después de la reprimienda impuesta por Eli a los causantes del desastre pasado, se reunieron en el club para acordar como seria su siguiente concierto.

-Solo tengo una pregunta Maki-kun -pregunto la pelinegra a Maki. -¿Como fue que lograste poner a Honoka y a Rin tan alto?

-Fácil, soy rico -dijo con simpleza.

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacernos eso nya!

-¿Acaso quieres repetirlo Rin? -fulmino el pelirojo a su amigo gatuno.

-¡Ejem! -llamo la atencion Eli- Ya resuelto los importunos que pasaron, es necesario hablar del concierto -dijo el ruso con seriedad -cada sub-unidad cantara dos canciones.

\- Como dijo Eli, cada sub-unidad decidirá las canciones que presentaran y las escribirá en el rol en dos días. -esa era la voz de la peliazul que aun se mantenía en su asiento.

-¿Vamos a cantar otra canción aparte de esas? -arqueo la ceja el pelirrojo.

-A eso voy a decir -sonrió de lado el ruso- También cantaremos algunas canciones que ya tenemos practicadas y que solo le faltan los ajustes. Nozomi les dirá lo demás -dirigió su mirada a la nombrada- te sedo la palabra Nozomi.

-Gracias Elicchi -sonrió a su novio y miro a los demás miembros. -como saben, Maki-kun escribió una nueva canción, es una canción a dueto, es necesario que hagamos una votación, ¿de acuerdo? -los demás asintieron. -bien, Nicocchi les pasara un pequeño bote donde pondrán quien será el chico y la chica que cantara esta canción.

Dicho esto, Nico paso el bote a sus compañeros donde colocaron sus votos. Y al terminar Nozomi comenzó a contarlos, aunque su cara no decía que el resultado fuera algo agradable...

-Honoka, como el líder de muse tú debes hacer los honores y decir quienes cantaran el dúo. -dijo la sacerdotisa con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿Uhmm? -aunque confundido aun así se levanto y tomo los resultados. -bien, la mujer que cantara en el duo es...Rin-kun efecto -señalo a su amigo con una gran sonrisa

-Si nya-Obedeciendo a la orden de Honoka, el chico gatuno hizo un redoble de tambores palmeando sus manos contra la mesa.

-La chica del dúo es...-leyó el papel y sonrió -¡Umi-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Felicidades Umi-chan~ -la peligris abrazo a su amiga con afecto.

-Gracias -sonrió por el gesto de Kotori.

-"Espero que me toque el dueto..." -pensó el pelirrojo.

Si le tocaba el dueto por fin podría hacerle saber al mundo que Umi no estaba disponible y que no lo estaría, ni en este ni en otro tiempo.

-Falta el chico -con el mismo redoble de tambores leyó el papel y su sonrisa cambio a una cara muy asustada -...Eli-kun... -dijo con miedo a la reacción del pelirrojo.

En el salón gano el silencio, nadie dijo nada por miedo a decir algo que arruinara las cosas en el salón. Tanto Maki como Nozomi se encontraban molestos, claro en Maki se notaba más que en Nozomi puesto que ella tenía experiencia en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Miradas de preocupación de Eli y Umi salieron a flote al ver a sus respectivas parejas.

Los demás solo se mantenían al margen y no comentaban nada del asunto.

El líder de muse, al ver dicho silencio decidió romperlo con una tos falsa y una sonrisa para intentar relajar a sus compañeros. -Bien, ¿Que tal si vemos los demás duetos y el solo que va a ver?

A excepción de Maki, todos los más asintieron.

-Bien -con energía renovada el pelinaranjo tomo su rol de canción -bien ya que tenemos el primer dueto, van los otros -aclaro su garganta- Rin-kun y yo cantaremos una canción, ¿Está bien?

-¡Claro! Nya -sonrió ampliamente haciendo que algunos miembros rieran un poco ante este gesto.

-Perfecto -dio otro vistazo a su rol -Kayo-chan y Kotori-chan cantaran "Suki desu ga Suki desu ka?"

Ambas chicas sonrieron de alegría ante la idea de volver a cantar juntas.

-Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan cantaran también un dueto

-¡Objeción! -la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento molesta.

-¿Pasa algo Nico-chan? -Honoka ladeo la cabeza confusa.

-¡Me rehusó a ser un dueto con ella! -señalo a la pelimorada. -de seguro me va a violar en el escenario o algo así -dijo molesta y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¡ahora que esta que se la lleva la fregada porque su rubio va a cantar con...! -antes de terminar, una mano cubrió su boca.

-Nicocchi, ¿Que te dije de hablar de más? -sonrió de forma siniestra y coloco a mano libre cerca de los pechos de su pequeña compañera -Harás el dueto, ¿Verdad?

Por miedo, la pelinegra asintió.

-Dicho esto -Alejo sus manos de su amiga, dándole a si la libertad. -puedes seguir Honoka-kun -le sonrió al pelinaranjo mayor.

-Esta bien...-dijo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor que rodó por su frente- solo falta Maki -con eso dicho, los demás en el club lo miraron con intriga por su futura reacción- tu cantaras él solo, puedes usar cualquier canción que veas conveniente

Miro molesto a su líder y después desvío la mirada-Tsk, no es que me importe -se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta. -me voy

-Maki-kun, no te vayas, a penas va a empezar la practica-dijo Kotori un tanto preocupada tanto por él como por su amiga, porque lo más probable es que tendrían una pelea.

-Dije, que me voy -sin más salió del salón del club obviamente molesto.

-Voy por el -Umi se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la entrada.

-Espera -Honoka sostuvo su mano para evitar que ella saliera -Mejor te acompaño, no vaya a ser la de malas...-dijo un tanto preocupado.

No es que el pensara que Maki le fuera a pegar a Umi o algo así, solo es que si ellos tuvieran una pelea verbal, tanto él como Kotori saben que la más perjudicada seria su amiga peliazul, puesto que es sensible a esas cosas.

Simplemente, la de ojos chocolate sonrió y aparto la mano de su amigo -Tranquilo, no pasara nada, volveré aquí con él cuando se haya calmado -sin dar tiempo a una contestación, Umi salió del salón dejando a los miembros del grupo preocupados.

* * *

 _-En el pequeño jardín de la escuela-_ _  
_  
En ese pequeño jardín, un frustrado pelirrojo se quejaba de lo "injusta" que es la vida con él.

-¡Estúpido Eli! ¡Estúpido Honoka! ¡Estúpido grupo que voto por él y Honoka que lo anuncio! -agacho su cabeza por la frustración.

Este se encontraba sentado abajo del árbol donde solía conversar con sus compañeros

-Son muchas maldiciones en un día, ¿No crees? -esa era la voz de su novia, Sonada Umi.

Al reconocer la voz, levanto la mirada y después la desvío la mirada.-Tsk, es problema mío

-Se vuelve mi problema cuando se trata de ti, Maki -dijo con una leve risa al verlo así.

Aunque no lo dijera en público por la vergüenza que presentaría en esos momento, en verdad le parecía adorable ver a su novio de una forma tan infantil, dado a que el siempre intentaba no parecerlo.

-No es como que me importe -enredo un poco de su cabello rojo en uno de sus dedos. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarte al salón del club, la práctica ya va a empezar-dijo con simpleza.

-Dije que no voy a asistir -bufo molesto.

La peliazul río levemente- corrección, diste que te ibas a ir, pero sigues aquí -vio como el pelirrojo rodó los ojos -¿Algo mejor que decir?

-No quiero ir -dijo molesto -me rehusó a verte practicar con Eli, "esa" canción

-Te recuerdo que tú la compusiste -otra leve risa salió de sus labios- ¿Que problema tiene? -se sentó al lado de él.

-La letra no tiene nada que ver, ni mucho menos la música -dijo sin mirarla -el problema es con quien la vas a cantar

-¿Estas celoso de Eli? -dijo arqueando la ceja.

No es que Eli fuera feo, al contrario, es uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, pero el ya le pertenecía a alguien, y aunque no fuera el caso ella tenía ya un chico a quien querer y con el que quería estar.

-Maki, contéstame...

-Si callas es porque es cierto

-¿Y que si lo estoy? -la miro con molesta. -No quiero que cantes con él, no quiero saber el resultado si llega a pasar...-agrego desanimado al hacerse de la idea de que su novia fuera a caer en brazos del rubio.

Dio un suspiro-Maki...-se levanto de su asiento y le extendió la mano. -tómala

-¿Uhmm? -con duda tomo la mano y Umi la jalo un poco para levantarlo. Aunque él fuera el que se levantara.

Sin más, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de este. -No deberías ponerte celoso...tu ya has cantado un dueto con Nico y no paso nada...

-E-es porque es un troll -dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Aparte...tu y yo aun no salíamos en ese tiempo...-la abrazo levemente.

-¿Y si hubiéramos salido en ese entonces? -levanto su cabeza y miro con duda al chico frente a ella.

-No hubiera pasado nada -dijo con seguridad.

El color amatista de sus ojos chocó con el color marrón de los ojos de ella.

Sonrió levemente-Entonces debes confiar en que no pasara nada -dijo de manera segura.

-¿Lo prometes? -dijo con un tono inseguro.

-Lo prometo -dicho esto le dio un suave beso en sus labios provocando un sonrojo mayor en el chico.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y la chica separo de él lentamente sus labios y le regalo una sonrisa-¿U-Umi?

Río por la cara de su novio y añadió -Además, si no te portas bien, Santa-san no va a venir este año -dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Umi...con eso no se juega...-su mirada cambio a una seria.

-¿Y quien dijo que estaba bromeando? -soltó al chico -Tu padre me dio la dirección para mandarle las cartas a Santa, y me dio permiso de informarle como va tu comportamiento en el año

-No serias capaz...-en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo.

-Solo pruébame -se alejo un poco de el- vas a tener que ir a la práctica si quieres que Santa venga este año-sin más salió corrió por el jardín.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mandarla! -la vio alejarse- ¡Umi! -corrió tras ella. -¡Vuelve aquí!

* * *

 _-En un salón con vista al jardín de la escuela-_ _  
_  
-Quien diría que Umi-chan sería tan romántica -sonrió con ternura la peligris.

-Me alegra que no le pasara nada -suspiro aliviado Honoka abrazando por la cintura a Kotori, a lo cual solo asintió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Ya deberían conseguirse un cuarto...-bufo la pelinegra y miro la escena de su mejor amigo persiguiendo a Umi y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Kayochin! -el pelinaranjo menor abrazo a su querida "mejor amiga" -yo jamás te haré eso nya -restregó su mejilla contra la de la castaña.

-R-Rin-kun -dijo muy sonrojada.

-¿Que es lo que tienes Nozomi? -pregunto el rubio al ver a su novia un poco extraña a su parecer.

-No es nada Elicchi -sonrió con falsedad- Sera mejor que empecemos con la práctica, solo nos quedan dos semanas para el concierto-dicho eso, salió del salón.

Suspiro Eli- _"¿Por qué no puede ser sincera conmigo?"_ -miro a sus compañeros con una pesada sonrisa- los espero arriba chicos -salió del salón.

-Rin, Honoka -esa era la voz de la pelinegra -Haremos "ese" plan, preparen todo -su voz sonaba seria.

Ambos la miraron con una actitud seria-Si jefa -asintieron dejando a unas chicas muy confundidas.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ese es todo el capitulo por hoy n_n en el siguiente habrá más sorpresas.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben; dudas, comentarios o sugerencias no duden en escribirlas.**_

 _ **Antes de que se me olvide, para los que leen Cincuenta sombras de Ayase, tendrán la actualización el lunes. En esta semana solo publicare otra actualización el viernes n_n.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte, que tengan un hermoso día n_n**_


	3. Ese maldito rubio

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños**_

Las dos semanas transcurrieron de manera normal por así decirlo, las canciones que iban a ser presentadas fueron practicadas bajo la tutela de Umi y Eli que por obvias razones son los más adecuados para dicho trabajo.

Según lo acordado, cada sub-unidad escogió sus canciones y las practicaron o por separado o en veces con la ayuda de los miembros restantes.

Por su parte, a Maki se frustraba por el hecho de que el ruso estuviera cerca de su novia, mismo caso para Nozomi pero le molestaba que el rubio no le importara en lo más mínimo la cercanía con la peliazul o eso daba a entender.

La coreografía no era tan extravagante aunque la canción lo amerite, por petición de algunos miembros, la coreografía fue cambiada de un acercamiento seductor a un baile latino con mucho movimiento por parte de ambos.

En el día del escenario la tensión se sentía en el aire, como era de esperarse cada quien estaba nervioso aunque lo demostraban de diferente manera. Por ejemplo; Rin se colocaba de cabeza, Hanayo contaba los minutos para empezar, Kotori no dejaba de revisar los atuendos de cada uno, Maki y Nico tenían una de sus tantas discusiones, Eli conversaba con Nozomi, Umi realizaba de nuevo la coreografía, y Honoka solo sonrió ante la actitud de sus amigos.

Cada uno vestía su traje distintivo de "Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE"

-¡Bien! -esa era la voz del líder de muse -Solo faltan unos minutos para nuestro concierto, demos un espectáculo para recordar -sonrió con alegría.

Cada miembro sonrió y asintió ante la energía de su líder.

Se acercaron a él e hicieron su tradicional pose de manos y su célebre frase antes de empezar cada concierto.

El concierto transcurrió de manera asombrosa, el publico respondía a la euforia que mostraba cada integrante.

Las sub-unidades destacaron. Lily white con su estilo propiamente interesante  
Nozomi y Umi usaban un vestido con relieve con su color característico y por su parte Rin usaba pantalón negro , camiseta blanca y un saco de color amarillo.

La energía de Rin en "Kimi no Kuse ni" junto con los graves y agudos de sus compañeras respectivamente, dieron un gran espectáculo, eso sin contar sus largas conversaciones con el público. Como quien dice, ina pequeña castaña estuvo completamente sonrojada en esa canción.

BiBi sobresalto con su estilo elegante y trajes plateados con brillo propio. Nico con un vestido plateado y botas del mismo color, Eli y Maki con el mismo patrón de color solamente que con pantalones, chaqueta remangada hasta los codos por parte de Eli y con Maki era una camisa blanca que era cubierta por un chaleco plateado y unos brazales plateados. Cada uno de los trajes brillaban y tenían incrustados unas imitaciones de vidrios para darle más brillo.

En "Fuyu Ga Kureta Yokan" fue donde más se lucieron gracias a la fuerte y ágil voz de Eli junto con la seductora voz de Maki fácilmente conquistaron a su público femenino (no creo que le cause mucha gracia a sus respectivas novias) y Nico no se quedo atrás, demostró porque pertenece a la sub-unidad favorita de muse y gracias a ser la única mujer en la sub-unidad logro captar la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres (aunque en este caso solo fuera por envidia).

La ultima pero no menos importante, Primtemps. Simplemente mostraron porque son la sub-unidad más tierna que tiene muse. Por respeto al único hombre del grupo no incluyeron los pomposos trajes, esta vez portaban el traje de su primer single "Love Marginal", aunque por obvias razones la gama de color de Honoka era más oscura para no pareciera tan afeminado y con un pantalón en vez de un short como el de sus compañeras.

En "sweet&sweet holiday" fue donde tanto escritora como compositor se dieron cuenta que tenían que darle otra vuelta a esa sub-unidad, era tiempo de algo más "maduro", pero eso lo verían después.

El tiempo de los duetos se acercaba y los nervios del pelirrojo se mostraban más que nunca. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para su novia que simplemente le dio palabras de apoyo y pidiéndole que confiara en ella como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

El set de vestuario cambio dependiendo de la sub-unidad.

El primer dueto fue presentado. Rin y Honoka se presentaron con un traje parecido al de "Wonderful Rush" pero cambiado para que no se viera tan parecido. Ambos dieron una excelente presentación, bastante cómica porque hasta los demás miembros de muse se rieron detrás del escenario.

El siguiente era el dueto KotoPana. No podían faltar sus atuendos pomposos y hermosos en esa presentación, cada chica bailo de manera adorable. Demasiado para los ojos de los pelinaranjos que no dejaban de mirar con molestia al público masculino que no dejaba de silbar y decir cosas que posiblemente causaran su muerte.

Era hora del dueto de Nico y Nozomi, ambas vestían el atuendo de su single "otome shiki ren'ai juku" lo cual fue la canción que presentaron. El atuendo de Nozomi causo un fuerte sonrojo en el rubio y no hace falta decir porque, Nico por parte de Maki recibió algunas burlas para ayudarla con los nervios. Cosa que funciono, pero a Umi no le gusto mucho…

Para Nico, que la pelimorada no le "tocara ni un pelo" no pareció creíble, pues la ojiverde le impuso uno de sus tan populares Washi-Washi antes de salir a cantar para calmarse los nervios ella misma.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba. Era tiempo del dueto de Eli y Umi.

El pelirrojo solo se quedo esperando en el lado opuesto del escenario, pues en ese punto quedo en ver a su novia ya cambiada de ropa. Su vista era puesta en las dos chicas que aun cantaban en el escenario.

-¿No debería ser yo la que este nerviosa? -una voz sonó atrás de Maki.

-Umi, tu no lo...-al voltear se quedo sin palabras.

El pobre tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, la sola presencia de Umi con ese traje lo dejo fuera si, aunque el usara el mismo set de traje.

El traje de la peliazul constaba de una camisa blanca con rayas azules, corbata azul con franjas blancas esto abajo de una chaqueta estilo militar de color blanco y solapas azules con algunos detalles en bronce y botones color oro, un listón amarrillo narciso que formaba un hermoso moño en su espalda, falda azul con olanes marrones, sombrero de color blanco con azul, botas del mismo color del moño y cuantos blancos.

-¿C-como me veo?-dijo con evidente pena.

Maki sacudió su cabeza y sonrió levemente aun con su marcado sonrojo. -te ves preciosa...

-G-gracias -musito y se acerco un poco al chico -t-tú no te ves tan mal...

El traje del pelirojo en lo que constaba de la chaqueta era parecido al de la chica, solo que de un color azul marino y las solapas eran de color rojo carmesí y la corbata de color rojo con franjas más claras. El pantalón de color rojo, botas y guantes negros y el sombrero azul marino.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un alago? -arqueo la ceja un tanto divertido por el sonrojo que presentaba la chica

-S-sabes que me da pena decirlo...-dijo tímidamente.

-Lo sé -la abrazo levemente y acerco sus labios al oído izquierdo de ella-eso es de las cosas que más me gustan de ti -susurro solo para ella.

El sonrojo de la peliazul aumento exponencialmente hasta el punto en el que sus ojeras también estaban roja. -M-Maki... -solo atino a mirarlo con timidez.

-¡Ya casi acaban Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan! ¡Eli-kun y Umi-chan a sus posiciones! -grito a lo lejos el líder de muse. -¡Rin-kun baja a Kayo-chan!

-¡Jamás nya! ¡Ella es la reina de mi imperio de gatos nya! -los quejidos del chico gatuno se escucharon tras bastidores.

-¡Vuelve aquí niño gato!

Una leve risa salió de los labios del pelirrojo y miro a su novia con una sonrisa. -Sera mejor dejare ir, ya vas a salir -La soltó de su agarre.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? -lo miro con intriga.

Asintió levemente -Confió en ti

-Esta bien -sonrió y agarro las solapas de la camisa del chico -están desacomodadas -sin más las acomodo.

-Gracias...

-Umi-chan~ -la peligris apareció a espaldas de la pareja -es hora, vamos -sonrió con alegría.

La miro con una sonrisa -enseguida voy -la peligris asintió con alegría y Umi volvió a ver a Maki -Nos vemos -antes de despedirse beso su mejilla y se fue con la peligris.

Su sonrojo acompañado de una leve sonrisa- adiós...

La pelinegra llego atrás del sonrojado Maki-Bien bien, ¿Estás listo tomate? -la recién llegada se cruzo de brazos y espero la respuesta del mencionado.

-Si troll- se giro para verla- espero que tu plan funcione

-Tu confía en la gran Yazawa-sama -sonrió con seguridad -No por algo le pedimos a Kotori que les diseñara el mismo traje a los tres

-¿No fue porque Honoka rompió los trajes anteriores? -arqueo la ceja con duda.

-¿No puedes ser menos antipático? -la mirada de la pelinegra delataba molestia. -No te quejes si algún día te quedas sin novia.

-...eso no tiene gracia -bufo con molestia -¿Tú crees que va a pasar algo? -comento con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Debes confiar en que no pasara nada, No harán nada fuera de lo establecido.

La música comenzó a sonar y del piso elevadizo salieron el rubio y la peliazul.

Maki miro el escenario-Confió en ella, pero no en el -dijo serio- no es secreto que a Eli le gustaba Umi e incluso que a ella le atraía-agrego molesto.

El pelirojo miro con molestia al rubio. El traje de este era parecido al de él, solo que con su sombrero tenía un azul más claro, pantalones azul capri, corbata café con franjas azules, botas y guantes negros.

-Si eso lo sabe medio mundo -giro sus ojos -bien dicen que en donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan-dijo simplemente.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada -suspiro profundamente.

-Hey tranquilo -palmeo su hombro- No eres el único nervioso, Nozomi lo está también.

-Lo disimula muy bien -cambio su visión a la pelimorada que se encontraba platicando alegremente con Kotori.

-Es Nozomi, ¿Que esperabas? -arqueo la ceja.

-Supongo que eso -jugó con el mechón de su cabello. -ya van a empezar a cantar -bufo.

-Ten paciencia querido tomate -sonrió y miro el espectáculo -paciencia.

Del suelo salieron Umi y Eli con una mirada de misterio

 _ **Una leve recomendación, si gustan pongan la canción de "Storm in Lover" para que le encuentren un poco de sentido n_n, pondré unas pequeñas tipo acotaciones para que nadie se confunda quien canta cual parte. Cuando no tengan las acotaciones eso significa que están cantando los dos**_

 _Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer_ _  
_ _(Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año)_ _  
_ _Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii_ _  
_ _(Es una historia sobre nosotros dos)_ _  
_ _ **E.-**_ _Dakara nigecha_ _  
_ _(Así que no huyas,)_

 _ **U.-**_ _Dame obiecha dame_

 _(No tengas miedo)_ _  
_ _Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover_ _  
_ _(Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es una tormenta de amantes)_ _  
_  
Ambos se movían en el escenario con extrema facilidad, no se acercaban el uno con el otro, simplemente coqueteaban con el público.  
 _  
_ _ **E.-**_ _Tomaranai sou itte mo ii?_ _  
_ _(No me voy a detener; ¿debería decirlo?)_

 _ **E.-**_ _Me o sorashita hou ga make yo_ _  
_ _(Quien aparte la mirada primero será el perdedor)_ _  
_  
Eli, al momento de cantar esas palabras guiño el ojo al publico logrando así un ferviente grito del público femenino.

 _ **U.-**_ _Mou tomaranai futari dake no hamabe de kogaretai_ _  
_ _(No me voy a detener jamás_ _  
_ _Cuando estamos solos en la playa, quiero amarte fervientemente)_

Ella simplemente sonrió y dirigió su atención al público.

 _Yes, No, Say yes! Koi e to_ _  
_ _(¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! El amor )_ _  
_  
Eli sonrió en dirección a Umi ofreciéndole su mano. A lo cual solo sonrió y la tomo.  
 _  
_ _ **E.-**_ _Kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo_

 _(Acepta toda mi pasión convertida en amor)_

 _Yes, No, Say yes! Kotae wa_ _  
_ _(¡Si! ¡No! ¡Di que sí!)_ _  
_  
Con paso firme se pego a él.

 **U.-** Anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru  
(Tu corazón de seguro me dará la respuesta)

Sin más comenzaron a bailar, uno cerca del otro. Provocando así una clase de aura negra en Nozomi y Maki.

 _Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer_ _  
_ _(Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año)_ _  
_ _Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo_ _  
_ _(Siento que voy derretirme cuando estoy contigo)_

Eli hizo que Umi girara un poco y regresara a sus brazos.

 _ **E.-**_ _Karadajuu de yonda_ _  
_ _(Mi cuerpo está llamando...)_

Sonrió al cantar esas palabras.

 _ **U.-**_ _anata o yonda_ _  
_ _(Te está llamando a ti)_

Sonrio por su cercanía y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

 _Hanasanaide You are my love_ _  
_ _(No me dejes, eres mi único amor)_ _  
_ _Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer_ _  
_ _(Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año)_

 _-En los vestidores-_

-¡Es un estúpido bastardo! -grito el pelirrojo en los bastidores donde no se escuchaba en el escenario. -¡Eso no estaba en la coreografía!

-Maki-kun cálmate -ese era Honoka tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Cálmate tú! -lo miro molesto.

-Maki-kun -apareció la pelimorada con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres? -dijo molesto.

-Es hora de tu "intervención" -una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios -espero que logres lo prometido -salió de su vista.

-Lo haré -tomo su chaqueta y se la coloco como debía -ese idiota va a pagar -se encamino al punto de encuentro.

-¿Porque siempre me pierdo de todo? -suspiro el pelinaranjo.  
 _  
_ _Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover_ _  
_ _(Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es una tormenta de amantes)_

Al llegar el momento musical la pareja prosiguió en seguir bailando cerca uno del otro, creando así una gran euforia en el escenario y gran frustración atrás de este mismo.

-Que empiece el verdadero show -Maki dio la señal a su amiga de ojos rubí que se encontraba en la cabina.

La pelinegra sonrió y cambio la canción desde la caja musical.

En el escenario comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida para el público y el grupo en general.

Las luces se apagaron, nadie del público veía nada de lo que pasaba en el escenario a excepción de los que estaban en ese lugar. También los micrófonos los fueron apagados.

Tanto Umi como Eli se separaron y miraron con confusión a los lados para ver si alguien les podía dar una explicación.

A su lado izquierdo salió Maki con una sonrisa y un micrófono en la mano.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando? -dijo la peliazul en dirección al chico pelirrojo.

-Tu solo sigue la canción -guiño el ojo y se puso enfrente del ruso -Mira y aprende Ayase-dijo mordazmente.

Este río levemente _-"no sé que tiene Maki, pero esto será divertido"_ -lo miro de manera desafiante -que empiece el juego del soldado

El reflector ilumino al pelirojo y un grito de sorpresa y de alegría desprendió de sus fans.

Sonrió y se movió con gracia por el escenario

 _ **Otra nota informativa, esta "versión" esta algo diferente a la normal n_nU**_

 _ **Para aclarar: "E"-Eli, "M"-Maki y "U"-Umi como en el otro, cuando no tengan estas acotaciones eso quiere decir que están cantando todos juntos**_

 _ **M.-**_ _Three, two, one, zero!_ _Koko de tojo_

 _(¡Tres, dos, uno, cero! Hago mi debut)_

Miro de manera seria a Umi.

 _ **M.-**_ _Mite nasai watashi no honki_ _  
_ _(Mírame, Estoy hablando en serio)_

Cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa galante y la tomo de la mano.

 _ **M.-**_ _Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu_ _  
_ _(Mi alucinante belleza por siempre triunfará)_ _  
_  
Al ver su acción se sonrojo y sonrió.

 _ **U.-**_ _Yasashi ge na kotoba sasayaku_ _  
_ _(Susurro dulces palabras)_ _  
_  
Con un paso adelante coloco su mano en pecho del pelirojo causándole un sonrojo a lo que ella solo sonrió atrevidamente.

 _ **U.-**_ _Nise no kawaii sa janakute_ _  
_ _(No sólo pretendo ser linda)_ _  
_  
Eli se abrió paso a través de ellos y sonrió al ver la molestia de su compañero.

 _ **E.-**_ _Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya_ _  
_ _(Frío y fuertemente he de proteger)_

Por el rabillo de su ojo diviso a su pelimorada enamorada que por alguna razon estaba en el publico, entonces aprovecho y le guiño el ojo asiendo que ella se sonrojara.

 _ **E.-**_ _Taisetsuna monotachi_

 _(A aquellos importantes para mí)_

 _yowaki monotachi_ _  
_

 _( a aquellos débiles)_

 _Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou?_ _  
_ _(¿Que quien soy? ¿En verdad quieres saber?)_

Cada uno se disperso por el escenario.

 _ **U.-**_ _Naraba koi kamo_ _  
_ _(Entonces tal vez se trate de amor)_

La peliazul miro levemente a Maki con una sonrisa. Sin que este se inmutara.

 _Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite_ _  
_ _(Un secreto oculto en mi interior)_ _  
_ _ **M.-**_ _Sore o_ _ **E.-**_ _kimi wa dou suru no_ _  
_ _(¿Qué harás al respecto?)_  
Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantemente.

 _It's soldier game_ _  
_ _(Es un juego de guerra)_ _  
_ _Mata aeta toki kikou ka na_ _  
_ _(¿Preguntarás por ello cuando nos volvamos a ver?)_

Animaron al público con pequeños gritos de ánimos, dando más euforia de la que ya existía el principio.

 _ **E.-**_ _Three, two, one, zero! Tsugi no sakusen_ _  
_ _(Tres, dos, uno ¡cero! Siguiente estrategia)_

Señalo con los dedos la cuenta de los números. Y miro con una mirada de preocupación a la pelimorada que seguía en el escenario.

 _ **E.-**_ _Mitenasai watashi wa honki_ _  
_ _(Mírame, estoy hablando en serio)_

Coloco su mano en su pecho como si estuviera jurando.

 _ **E.-**_ _Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku_ _  
_ _(Recibe mi señal y el futuro será tuyo)_

Extendió su mano aquella chica con una sonrisa.

 _ **M.-**_ _Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa_ _  
_ _(Aún más dulce que una sonrisa)_

Sonrió al publico y después miro a su amigo con algo de molestia.

 _ **M.-**_ _Uso ga maneita namida yo_ _  
_ _(Son las lágrimas que una mentira provoca)_

Umi, al darse cuenta de su acción, se acerco a el y coloco su mano en su hombro.

 _ **U.-**_ _Hakana sa moro sa kaku shiteru_ _  
_ _(Ocultando debilidad y fragilidad)_

Sorprendido, el pelirojo la miro con duda y ella solo sonrio.

 **U.-** Taisetsu na mono na no yowaki mono na no  
(Eres vital, eres frágil)

 _Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou?_ _  
_ _(¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Fuiste tentado por mi roce?)_

 _ **E.-**_ _Sude ni koi da yo_ _  
_ _(Entonces sí se trata de amor)_

Señalo al publico y después miro a su pelirrojo amigo.  
 _  
_ _ **M Y E .-**_ _Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite_ _  
_ _(Tú y yo algún día hemos de luchar)_

Se miraron desafiantemente e incluso se señalaron entre si.

 _ **U.-**_ _Sore wa_ _ **M.-**_ _kimi no risei kamo_ _  
_ _(Tal vez esa será tu razón)_

La peliazul giro al de ojos amatista para que lo mirara a ella y el terminara la frase.

Los tres volvieron a su posición para continuar con su coreografía no preestablecida.  
 _  
_ _I'm soldier heart_ _  
_ _(Soy un guerrero de corazón)_

 _Makenai kara ne It's soldier game_ _  
_ _(Jamás voy a perder, es un juego de guerra)_

 _Come on!_ _  
_ _(¡Vamos!)_ _  
_  
Elevaron sus brazos con un leve salto y la música siguió sonando para darle entrada a los últimos versos.

Las luces de nuevo se apagaron, los micrófonos se volvieron a apagar y dos pelinaranjos entraron.

-¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos? -arqueo la ceja la peliazul.

-Lo sentimos nya -sonrió el gatuno aunque por la distancia y la obscuridad no se lograba distinguir.

-Adiós Eli-kun -dijo Honoka y tomo de las piernas al rubio y Rin lo tomo de los brazos.

-¿Pero que hacen? -dijo molesto.

-Son ordenes, adiós~

Sin más se lo llevaron a uno de los pocos camerinos que poseían.

-después vendrán por ti nya -sonrió Rin y junto con Honoka cerraron la puerta con llave.

-¡Déjenme salir!

-¿Que es todo esto Maki? -dijo molesta la peliazul.

-Te platico después -escucho los ultimas notas antes de entrar a cantar -tu solo confía en mí -sonrió y de nuevo las luces se encendieron.

Ambos estaban cara a cara y la ausencia del rubio sorprendió a los espectadores.

 _Ima ga shobu yo!_ _  
_ _(¡Que empiece la batalla!)_ _  
_  
Se miraron de manera desafiante.

 _ **M.-**_ _Watashi wa dare desho?_ _Shiritaku natta deshou?_ _  
_ _(¿Que quien soy? ¿En verdad quieres saber?)_

Sonrió galantemente a lo que ella asintió sonrojada.

 _ **M.-**_ _Naraba koi kamo_ _  
_ _(Entonces tal vez se trate de amor)_

Acaricio su mejilla con su mano libre y el público comenzó a gritar con euforia y otros con envidia.

 _ **U.-**_ _Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite_ _  
_ _(Un secreto oculto en mi interior)_ _  
_  
Coloco su mano en su pecho dando a entender la acción que canto

 **U.-** _Sore o kimi wa?_ _  
_ _(¿Qué harás al respecto?)_

Lo miro con una sonrisa y se alejo de él.

 _Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou?_ _  
_ _(¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Fuiste tentado por mi roce?)_

Maki la siguió por el escenario, bailando con ella, incluso también tentándola. Y tentando con la vida de sus fans.

 _Sude ni koi da yo_ _  
_ _(Entonces sí se trata de amor)_ _  
_ _Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite_ _  
_ _(Tú y yo algún día hemos de luchar)_ _  
_ _Sore wa kimi no risei kamo_ _  
_ _(Tal vez esa será tu razón)_ _  
_ _It's soldier game_ _  
_ _(Es un juego de guerra)_

Ambos se acercaron y sonrieron para cantar el último verso de la canción.

Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart  
(Aunque nos hemos encontrado una vez más  
Soy un guerrero de corazón)

Dicho el último verso, el pelirrojo la acerco, la rodeo de la cintura con su mano libre y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. A lo cual ella por la emoción le correspondió dicho acto colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

La música seguía sonando junto con los gritos y chiflidos del público que estaba extasiado por la demostración de afecto.

Las sonrisas de los demás miembros eran palpables, aunque la castaña terminara desmayada y sonrojada por todo lo que vio.

Al separarse del beso, la peliazul se sonrojo por la vergüenza e intento separarse de aquel chico, cosa que no logro porque este la sujeto bien.

-¿E-eso porque fue? -musito sonrojada.

Sonrió sonrojado-Porque te voy a dar otro -la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió el afecto.

-¿Cuando se dará cuenta que lo están viendo? -pregunto el líder de muse con una sonrisa algo incomoda al ver a su casi hermana en esa situación.

-Yo digo que ya lo sabe-dijo con la misma sonrisa la peligris -¿es algo incomodo, o soy solo yo? -pregunto la peligris a lo que su enérgico novio asintió.

-Kayochin despierta~ -el chico gato movió lentamente a su amiga que yacía en el piso

-Tsk que infantiles son ustedes tres -dijo Nico algo incomoda por ese beso

-Mira quien lo dice Nicocchi~ -río levemente la sacerdotisa.

-C-cállate senos de vaca -desvío la mirada.

-¿Que me dijiste Nicocchi? -arqueo la ceja y coloco su típica pose de manos.

-¡N-nada! -se cubrió sus pequeños pechos con pánico. -¿Y-y si mejor vas a ver Eli? Toujo-sama

-Cierto, había olvidado a mi lindo Elicchi -con una sonrisa perversa se encamino al cuarto donde estaba castigado su novio.

-Esa chica me da miedo...-una gota de sudor frío cayo por su frente al verla irse -Por otro lado...-miro a su mejor amigo aun besando a la chica -si que se tomo enserio lo de "marcar territorio"

-Ve el lado positivo Nico-chan -dijo la ojiambar -ahora seremos cuñados -sonrió con alegría

-¿Disculpa? -dijo confundida.

-Umi-chan es como nuestra hermana, tu eres la casi hermana de Maki-kun -dijo con simpleza el pelinaranjo- así que eso te convierte en nuestra cuñada.

-¿Están consientes de que Kotori y tu están saliendo verdad? -dijo arqueando la ceja.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -añadió la peligris inocentemente.

-Kotori no es mi hermana~ es mi lindo angelito~ -dijo con un puchero el pelinaranjo.

-Olvídenlo -dijo sin ganas de seguir con esa conversación sin sentido.

-Olvidado cuñada~ -agrego Honoka

-No seas idiota -dijo con desdén- nunca pasara eso, ni en sus peores sueños.

-No seas así Nico-chan -el ojiazul abrazo a su pequeña amiga -Sera divertido~

-H-Honoka suéltame -dijo apenada.

-También eres linda sonrojada -sonrió y froto su mejilla con el de su amiga.

-¡H-Honoka!

-Honoka...kun -pronuncio terroríficamente la peligris y un tic aparecía en su ojo.

-¿Que pasa Kotori-chan? -dijo nervioso. -¿También quieres un abrazo?

-Quiero...-musito- la muerte...-en sus ojos ambarinos reinaba el odio.

-Honoka...-la pelinegra lo miro con miedo.

-¿S-si? -la miro de la misma manera.

-¡Corre! -grito asustada.

Sin más salió corriendo con Nico en sus brazos y una Kotori modo yandere tras ellos.

La peligris dio una risa frenética mientras corría tras esos dos -solo quiero darte amor Ho-no-ka-kun~

-Honoka-kun declaro su propia muerte nya -río el pelinaranjo.

-¿Que estás diciendo Rin-kun? -la castaña se levanto un poco y miro de nuevo el espectáculo de Umi y Maki -Adiós mundo cruel~ -se volvió a desmayar pero esta vez en los brazos de Rin.

-¡Nya! ¡Kayochin! -la miro asustada. -¡Ya apaguen las luces nya!  
-Que alguien...-musito Hanayo.  
-¿Kayochin?  
-...me ayude...

-¡Kayochin! ¡Es demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo! ¡Nya!

 _ **Bien eso es todo n_n**_

 _ **A veces pienso que Eli quiere ver el mundo arder…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n**_

 _ **Antes de que se me olvide, como no pude contestarte**_ _ **Tetsuga-Okami aquí te dejo la contestación a tu comentario.**_

" _ **Me alegra mucho que te gustara n_n**_

 _ **Yo adoro el UmiMaki**_

 _ **¿A quién no le gusta un tsundere celoso?**_

 _ **Todos sabemos que el trió de idiotas se meterán en más problemas xD, dudo que salgan vivos o completos XD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a ti por comentar n_n"**_

 _ **Y para Guest es**_

" _ **Que puedo decir, Maki aprovecha que es rico xD**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar n_n"**_

 _ **Intentare actualizar con mas frecuencia, ya estoy escribiendo "Shika-chan vs Yoshino" y las demas actualizaciones, pido mucha paciencia, la universidad es mala TnT**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte n_n, nos vemos en otra actualización.**_


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi!

Una clásica melodía de piano comenzó a sonar en aquella habitación donde dormía plácidamente una bella joven de cabello azulado. No eran más de las doce, el cielo aun se encontraba oscuro y las estrellas aun resplandecían en el cielo. ¿Quién era el que llamaba a esa hora?

Con pesadez, la joven tomo su celular para contestar la llamada, ni se fijo quien era, solo pensaba que si era alguna broma de Honoka, esta vez y aunque le pesara, el joven líder de muse terminaría con dos costillas rotas.

-¿Bueno? –contesto con pesadez y con un falso disimulo de su enfado.

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Umi_ –le era imposible no sonreír al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

-¿Maki? –pregunto para asegurares de que era él quien la llamaba, pues sus sentidos no estaban al cien por ciento. Pero aun así, ese tono de voz ya lo conocía perfectamente.

- _El mismo que viste y calza_ –se rio levemente y aunque la joven no lo estuviera viendo, podría apostar de que su novio estaba sonriendo por el otro lado de la línea.

-¿A que debo tu llamada? –se incorporo en su cama y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche –apenas son las….doce con dos minutos.

- _Si que estabas muy dormida_ –volvió a reír.

-Bueno, sabes como me pongo cuando me despiertan –le acompaño en su risa mientras inconscientemente jugaba con un mechón de su cabello cual colegiada enamorada. Es que eso era, una chica completamente enamorada.

- _Te llame para ser la primera persona en decirte feliz cumpleaños._

-¿Es mi cumpleaños? –alejo un poco el celular de mi su oído y vio la fecha que marcaba el aparato. 15 de marzo, el día de su cumpleaños. Volvió a acercarse el celular al oído- No me acordaba que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

 _-¿Por qué crees que te llame? Estas tan ocupada que sabía que se te olvidaría._

-Gracias Maki, es un lindo detalle –tuvo que contener una risita, pues sabía que su novio ya estaba sonrojado.

- _N-no es nada, ni creas que me levante solo por gusto, ¿entendido?_ –de nuevo ese lado tsundere que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando estas con esa faceta de tsundere?

- _S-si…-_ lo escucho suspirar- y dices que yo soy al que le gusta hacerte sonrojar.

-Digamos que es un sentimiento reciproco –añadió.

- _Sera mejor que te deje dormir, mañana tienes examen de cálculo integral_ –puede que lo digiera, pero de verdad no quería colgar el teléfono.

-Me sorprende que recuerdes mis exámenes –ella sentía lo mismo, tampoco quería cortar la llamada.

- _No te pude ver en toda la semana pasada por culpa de ese examen, ¿Cómo querías que lo olvidara?_

-Es cierto, no hemos salido desde hace una semana, tal vez hoy deberíamos…

-Umi-chan ¿Qué haces? –una somnolienta peligris medio vio a su mejor amiga con el teléfono en mano- ¿con quién hablas?

-Con Maki –contesto con una sincera sonrisa. Al estar hablando con el pelirrojo, se le olvido por completo que esa noche estaba compartiendo cama con Kotori pues ambas se habían quedado a estudiar para sus exámenes.

-¿Con Maki-kun?...espera… ¡Umi-chan, feliz cumpleaños! –Se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga y la estrecho con fuerza- mou~ yo quería festejarte por tu cumpleaños –tomo el celular de la peliazul y se lo coloco contra su oído- Maki-kun, te dije que yo se lo quería decir primero~

 _-Lo lamento Kotori, te gane_ –el pelirrojo, por el otro lado de la línea sonreía victorioso.

-No sé porque no te creo cuando dices que lo sientes~ ¡pero igual! De castigo, te tendré que colgar –la joven peligris sonrió con malicia y antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera quitarle el celular o el chico replicara, ella ya había colgado el teléfono y lo había dejado en la mesa de noche de la peliazul.

-Kotori, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –intento tomar de nuevo el celular para marcarle a Maki, pero la ojiambar hizo uso de su escondida fuerza atrapándola en sus brazos e inmovilizándola.

-A ti no te voy a ver en todo el día, me la debes –hizo un puchero bastante infantil- estarás con Maki-kun en la tarde, en la mañana serás toda mía~

-No sé porque eso no me huele bien…-bromeo levemente y le sonrió con suavidad a la chica- ¿te parece si al menos le envió un mensaje para que esté tranquilo?

-Está bien~ -le sonrió y se levanto de la cama- iré por un vaso de agua mientras.

-Solo no te pierdas –le dijo mientras la peligris se alejaba de su vista. Rio con cierta nostalgia, pues cuando en su tierna infancia Kotori y Honoka se perdían con facilidad en la amplitud de su casa.

-Pero que graciosa Umi-chan –desde el marco de la puerta le saco la lengua con una pequeña risita y alejo de la habitación.

La joven arquera la vio irse y tomo su celular, busco en su lista de contactos y abrió el chat para mandarle un último mensaje a su amado pelirrojo.

" _Lamento que Kotori cortara la llamada, lo hizo de broma, fue sin querer. Gracias por llamarme y felicitarme, te veo mañana, descansa."_

 _Con cariño, Sonoda Umi._

Mientras la arquera sonreía al enviar el mensaje, el compositor de muse, al momento de leer no pudo evitar reír levemente. Siempre le pareció una peculiaridad de que su novia escribiera su nombre después de cada mensaje que le mandaba, pues el nombre de la peliazul aparecía cada vez que enviaba un mensaje, no había necesidad de poner su nombre al final de cada mensaje. Le parecía un gesto lindo, pero un poco confuso.

Pero en fin, cumplida la primera parte de su misión, ahora le quedaría dormir, porque no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche esperando a que fuera la hora ideal para llamarla y felicitarla. Ahora le tocaba dormir antes de ir a la escuela y poner la otra parte de su plan.

* * *

-A ver, pequeña troll, ¿estás segura de que esto funcionara? –el pelirrojo vio con desconfianza a su pequeña mejor amiga.

No era para menos su desconfianza, ese mismo día, el 15 de marzo cumplía años su novia, Sonoda Umi.

Se estuvo preparando desde que supo el día. Primero pensó en llevarla a cenar, darle alguna carta con algun poema, algun libro de literatura o simplemente felicitarla. Cada idea le parecía sumamente tonta o no le parecían lo suficientemente buenas para su novia. Así que, intento preguntarles a los dos mejores amigos de la peliazul, pero ninguno le supo decir nada concreto, entre Kotori que daba ideas tiernas y Honoka que opinaba que solo la llevara a cenar, solo quedo con la conclusión de que necesitaba una opinión de otras personas. Le pregunto a la pareja emblemática de muse, Nozomi y Eli tampoco fueron de ayuda, la sacerdotisa únicamente dijo; "llévala a la cama Maki-kun, y desaten sus feroces pasiones", cuando la joven dijo aquello no pudo más que sonrojarse y pedirle ayuda a su senpai rubio que al igual que el moría de vergüenza, de nuevo quedo sin opciones. Le iba a preguntar a Hanayo y a Rin, pero no los encontró, busco en los lugares más frecuentes de la pareja pero nunca los volvió a ver, sabrá Dios donde se habían metido. Ahora solo le quedaba una opción, mas a disgusto que por placer, opto por preguntarle a su mejor amiga sobre que le podía regalar a Umi. Primero la pelinegra lo regaño por no ser su primera opción, y después le dio sus consejos, que aunque parecían ridículamente extraños, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo, era eso o nada.

-Claro que funcionara mi bien amado tomate, solo debes ir a entregarle las flores –sonrió confiada la pequeña mientras terminaba de arreglar la corbata escolar de su amigo. Claro que lo obligo a agacharse para alcanzarlo, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

-¿Y si se desmaya? –se incorporo después de que la pelinegra terminara con su corbata- ya sabes como es Umi con las muestras de cariño en público.

-Ambos están igual, no creo que se muera por que le vas a traer flores –frunció levemente el ceño- deberías estar agradecido con la directora porque nos dejo salir de clases para elaborar el plan.

-Mas bien me dejo salir a mí, tú te viniste de colada como toda la vida –bufo y se aferro al ramo de gardenias que tenia entre brazos.

-Es lo mismo –rodo los ojos y después suspiro- ¿estás listo para la sorpresa de las siete de la tarde?

-¿Cuál sorpresa?

-Pues el gallo –vio la cara confundida de su amigo- Maki-kun, te dije que traeré el gallo para Umi a las siete de las tarde.

-¿Para que Umi quiere un gallo? –Hablo aun mas confundido- a ella le gustan los conejos, no le gustan los gallos.

-Dios, ¡no me refiero a un gallo de verdad!

-¿Entonces?

-"gallo" es una forma de decir que le vas a traer serenata, pedazo de idiota –estrello su mano contra su frente- ¿y tú eres el más listo de los dos?

-Mis calificaciones dicen que lo soy –se defendió- ¿de dónde sacas que "gallo" quiere decir serenata?

-De un restaurante mexicano al que fui a comer –una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar toda la comida que había disfrutado el día anterior- era un bufet de todo lo que pudieras comer. En uno de los anuncios venia "del mexicano al japonés", eran algunos significados.

-No sé porque dudo de la procedencia de ese lugar –negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiro –de todas maneras, no quiero que vengan un montón de personas con instrumentos a tocar, eso es demasiado…

-¿Vergonzoso? –termino de decir la enana.

-Exacto, es demasiado vergonzoso y me rehúso. No voy a pagarle a otras personas para que hagan algo que yo puedo hacer –enredo un mechón de su cabello contra su dedo índice.

-Eres un tsundere demasiado complicado –Nico se coloco atrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo- mejor ve a entregar las flores, que tienes clases y yo también.

-Ni que te importara entrar a tus clases.

-Claro que me importa, hoy el profesor de biología nos va a enseñar como usar un electrocardiograma.

-¿Y eso de que les sirve o que?

-No me importa para que sirva, a Eli lo van a usar como sujeto de prueba para ponerle los electrodos ¡y Nozomi no va a estar! ¡Es una oportunidad de oro! –grito eufórica y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No sé porque pienso que no vas a vivir para el día de tu cumpleaños…-suspiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar sin los empujones de su mejor amiga- te deseo suerte, disfruta a Eli, hoy será tu ultimo de vida.

-No es mi problema que Nozomi se fuera a un viaje espiritual y no pueda defender a su novio –se defendió con cierta gracia- yo como su mejor amiga me encargare de cuidarle al novio.

-Mas bien a robártelo –le dio un leve golpe en la frente y le sonrió- fue un placer conocerte, troll cara de gollum.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, ToMaki –le correspondió aquella sonrisa. Puede que ellos se la mantuvieran discutiendo, pero ella lo conocía bien, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba sintiendo grandes nervios por tener que irrumpir en la clase de su novia para darle unas flores por su cumpleaños. Por eso lo había hecho reír con sus incoherencias- suerte, ojos rasgados.

-Lo mismo digo –le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza y abrió la puerta del aula con un poco mas de confianza y el ramo de flores ocultas tras su espalda.

En cuanto asomo solo parte de su cuerpo, un par de ojos marrones se fijaron en el, al igual los ojos del resto del salón.

-Disculpe Tsukino-sensei, ¿me permite a Sonoda Umi? –pregunto con cierta elegancia y calma en su voz. Al característico que solo usaba cuando estaba enfrente algun profesor.

-¿Para que la necesita? –hablo la profesora peliblanca de ojos azules con cierto enfado. No era para menos, aquel chico había irrumpido en su clase como si la escuela fuera suya.

-Necesito darle algo, es importante- tuvo que contener sus ganas de contestarle de otra manera, pero no podía verse en la necesitad de contestarle de igual manera a la profesora.

-Lo que le quiera decir se lo puede decir enfrente de toda la clase –con cierta sarna la profesora se cruzo de brazos- Sonoda, pase al frente y atienda a su invitado.

La joven Sonoda se levanto de su asiento y se posiciono enfrente de su pelirrojo novio- ¿pasa algo, Maki? –le pregunto inquisitiva, le parecía extraño que justamente el viniera a su salón de clases.

-Yo…quería darte algo- se comenzó a poner nervioso, por más que intentara controlarse no podía, le estaba siendo casi imposible formular alguna palabra coherente en su mente y poderla pasar a palabras.

-¿Qué es? –en un gesto tierno, ladeo la cabeza como una pequeña niña confundida.

-S-son…-tuvo que respiran hondo y plantearse sus objetivos. Le iba a dar las flores aunque estuvieran en una guerra o algo parecido- Toma –de su espalda saco el hermoso ramo de gardenias azules capri con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Umi no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras al igual que el chico también se sonrojaba- g-gracias…-tomo aquellas flores con cierta timidez.

La mirada orgullosa de la menor de las Minami se hizo presente, ella ya sabía el plan del pelirrojo, pero no lo había contado para mantener el misterio. Al ver el sonrojo de su mejor amiga y su novio la hizo feliz, aunque también la hizo extrañar a su amado pelinaranjo que en ese momento no estaba con ella, el se había ofrecido para ir con la sacerdotisa de muse para ir a ese viaje espiritual con la excusa de de que eso ayudaría al grupo. Kotori tendría que castigarlo por dejarla sola, pero lo resolvería después.

Mientras tanto, los compañeros de la peliazul se enternecieron por dicho acto, pero se mantuvieron callados. No por chismosos, claro que no, era por respeto, aunque ni ellos se lo creyeran.

-S-si…si no te gustan, puedo cambiarlas –puso su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no desviar la mirada apenado.

-Son perfectas, gracias, Maki- la joven le sonrió con ternura y le dio un fuerte abrazo, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico para que las flores no fueran aplastadas- pensé que te había dicho que no quería un regalo o algo así –murmuro con cierta delicadeza en el oído del pelirrojo.

Por un momento solo eran ellos dos, no había nadie más, ni su gruñona maestra o sus compañeros de clase, solo ellos dos.

-Y yo te dije que de igual manera te traería algo –le correspondió aquel abrazo y sonrió más relajado- me era imposible no traerte algo.

-No imagino la vergüenza que debiste sentir al comprar las flores –rio levemente- ¿o será que Nico las compro?

-Ese troll ni sabe de flores –fingió enojo. El iba agregar otra cosa pero un fuerte carraspeo lo detuvo.

-Sonoda, dije "atienda" no "abrace" –la mujer los miro con una mirada neutra. La peliazul dejo de abrazar a su acompañante y vio a su profesora con una mirada tranquila.

-Lo lamento Tsukino-sensei, pero era necesario –hablo de la manera más calmada del mundo.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea –la maestra vio de manera despectiva a Maki- usted joven, ya cumplió su misión, ahora vaya a clases.

-Claro que me iré Tsukino-sensei, pero antes –sonrió de manera burlona y giro a la peliazul para plantarle un rápido beso en los labios- nos vemos en el receso –le murmuro con suavidad y la volvió a besar.

Antes de que alguien o algo pasara, el joven pelirrojo salió corriendo en dirección a su salón. No era parte de su plan besarla enfrente de todo su salón, pero fue culpa de la insolente maestra que lo "obligo" a hacerlo.

Corrió dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Umi y a una Tsukino-sensei gritando a diestra y siniestra lo "impuro" de aquel acto.

* * *

 _Hora del almuerzo_

-¡Rin, deja de molestarme! ¡No te voy a dar nada! –hablo con fuerza y molestia el pelirrojo mientras en su travesía al patio de la escuela evitaba y discutía con Rin.

-¡No seas egoísta nya! ¡Solo es un manjū! –el chico gato se posiciono enfrente del, evitando así que siguiera caminando.

-No son tuyos Rin, ni siquiera son para mí –se aferro a aquella bolsa de donde se encontraba el manjū.

-¡Pero! ¡Kayochin, ayúdame nya! –pidió a la castaña recién llegada.

-Lo siento Rin-kun, pero Maki-kun tiene razón, el manjū es para Umi-chan –hablo la recién llegada con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-¡Kayochin ya no me apoya nya! –Se quejo el chico gato- ¡me tirare desde lo alto del edificio porque mi reina ya no me quiere nya! –grito a todo pulmón y salió corriendo hasta la terraza de la escuela.

-¡Rin-kun, tú no eres un gato, tu si puedes morir si caes así! –le grito asustada y salió corriendo de tras de él.

-No sé si son tiernos o muy idiotas –vio como la pareja se alejaba corriendo. Simplemente suspiro y se encamino al árbol donde sabia que se encontraría Umi.

Cuando llego, la vio junto con Kotori, que parecía triste.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto al momento de situarse enfrente de aquellas chicas que estaban sentadas debajo del árbol.

-Es que extraño mucho a Honoka-kun –hablo afligida la ojiambar- no entiendo porque se fue si a él ni le gustan esas cosas espirituales.

-No pregunto, ni nada parecido, simplemente se fue con Nozomi –añadió la peliazul con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Tal vez tenga sus razones –hablo el pelirrojo en un intento de tantear el terreno. No quería decir algo fuera de lugar o un comentario sarcástico como lo haría con Nico.

-¿Qué razones puede tener para irse? –Kotori lo vio con sus tristes ojos ambarinos.

-A pues yo que se –desvió la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos- tal vez solo quiso irse y ya.

-¿Se fue para dejarme sola? –triste, abrazo a su mejor amiga con fuerza mientras la peliazul veía al pelirrojo con ganas de regañarlo.

-Maki…

-P-perdón…este…yo –el lo sabia al ver esa mirada. No pronosticaba nada bueno si su novia lo miraba así. Vio la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos, no le quedaba otra opción más que enmendar su error- Kotori –la llamo con una voz tranquila.

-¿Mande? –la aludida se alejo un poco de los brazos de su amiga y vio como el chico se ponía en cuclillas y le sonreía con un toque de paternidad.

-Lamento lo que dije, no fue mi intención. Mira, para que no extrañes tanto a Honoka, traje unos manjūs recién hechos de la dulcería de los padres de Honoka- con un simple movimiento dejo aquella bolsa en el regazo de la joven.

-Pero Maki-kun…-vio la bolsa y después lo vio a él- no puedo yo…

-Tranquila, comprare mas después –le acaricio la cabeza levemente- disfrútenlos, yo iré a buscar a Rin.

Antes que él se pusiera incorporar, Kotori lo había atrapado entre sus brazos- gracias Maki-kun, de veras, gracias –al momento de soltarlo le sonrió con gran cariño.

-No es nada, Kotori –le correspondió la sonrisa y se incorporo para ver a su novia que tenía una mirada que no supo descifrar- ¿puedo pasar por ti después de clases?

-Claro, nos vemos después.

-Nos vemos –se alejo con una leve sonrisa. La idea original era comer el dulce favorito de Umi junto con ella, pero no todo podía salir bien. Si dejaba a la peligris llorando sería peor, no solo porque es la mejor amiga de su novia, si no porque también es amiga de él y no le gustaba verla llorar. Cuando Honoka llegara a la ciudad, se encargaría de hacerlo pasar por un accidente de la morgue.

* * *

 _En el salón del club_

-¡Umi-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños nya! -grito eufórico el chico gato mientras abrazaba a la peliazul- ¡muchas felicidades nya~!

-Te lo agradezco, Rin -le sonrió amablemente pero un poco sonrojada.

-Como que ya la estas abrazando mucho, ¿no? -intervino el pelirrojo, que no le parecía bien que el chico gato tuviera tanto contacto con SU novia.

-Calmado Maki-kun, solo es un abrazo -hablo Nico con un tono divertido.

-Exacto, baja tu presión arterial nya -pseudo bromeo Rin mientras soltaba a la chica.

-Y dicen que yo digo malos chistes -agregó el rubio recién llegado.

-No lo decimos, en verdad haces malos chistes -hablo por fin la festejada.

-Mejor cállate y deja que te abrazo -con un gentil movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarla- felicidades Umi, me hubiera gustado traerte algo de regalo, pero no pude conseguir algo -hablo tenuemente, pero con cierto arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto -la joven le sonrió en el momento que el ruso la soltó para sonreírle.

-Prometo que buscare algo.

-Yo prometo que te buscaré un lindo ataúd para tu funeral -bufo Maki mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su novia.

-De veras que eres celoso -rio el mayor- no me la iba a comer.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar-su mirada molesta cambio a una divertida- aunque no podría decir lo mismo que tu.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que Honoka se fue con tu novia, a un viaje, a solas -su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara de confusión del rubio- piénsalo mi buen amigo rubio, piénsalo.

-Maki, no seas grosero -aunque la actitud y el leve golpe que le dio la peliazul daban a entender que estaba molesta. En verdad se estaba riendo en su interior.

Claro que no le parecía la idea de que su mejor amigo y la sacerdotisa "tuvieran un romance", pero le parecía gracioso la cara de Eli, porque el si se lo estaba imaginando.

-Ya dejen de atormentar al pobre de Eli -intervino la pelinegro.

-A callar troll, que solo lo defiendes porque fue el sujeto de pruebas en tu clase.

-¡No es por eso! –un fuerte sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas de la pequeña- Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo y el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-Aja, y yo soy el rey de Francia –ironizo el pianista.

-De hecho, actualmente Francia tiene un presidente, la monarquía francesa fulmino en la revolución francesa en la ejecución de Luis XVI- agrego la tímida Hanayo que con un simple gesto se acomodo sus anteojos.

-¡Mi Kayochin están lista! –el chico gato la abrazo con fuerza y restregó su mejilla contra la de la chica.

-R-Rin-kun, me aplastas…

-¿Estará consiente que sabe eso porque tuvimos examen de historia universal? –el pelirrojo arqueo la ceja al mirar a la joven pareja. Pero claro estaba, que no tenía la intención de soltar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Ya sabemos quién no va a salir bajo en el examen –sonrió la peliazul al ver a la pareja- pero hay que admitir que son muy lindos juntos.

-Tienes razón, lo son.

Viendo a ambas parejas se encontraba Eli, que al verlos se sintió feliz, pero a la vez nostálgico. Extrañaba a su amada pelimorada, pero la conocía tan bien, que aunque él le hubiera dicho "no, no puedes ir" ella de igual manera hubiera ido y al momento de regresar a lo mejor no le hablaría. Así que mejor se ahorro una discusión innecesaria y la apoyo en su decisión de irse.

-¿En que tanto piensa, Eli-kun? –pregunto la peligris, que apenas había llegado al salón. Pues se había retrasado buscando el pastel que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Nada malo –le sonrió levemente y tomo el pastel que la chica tenía entre sus manos- deja que te ayude un poco.

-No me cambies el tema, ¿Qué piensas? –Indago con una mirada curiosa- ¿extrañas a Nozomi-chan?

-Siempre –suspiro levemente- ¿tu como estas?

-Igual que tu –la joven sonrió de lado- lo extraño mucho, pero Maki-kun me dio unos dulces que hace la familia de Honoka-kun y ahora me siento un poco mejor.

-Ya veo, me alegra que te sientas bien.

-Eli-kun, prométeme que no dejaremos que esos dos se vuelvan a ir.

-Te lo prometo –asintió y sonrió- si se vuelven a ir, los dejaremos amarrados a un poste para que no se muevan.

-Me parece bien –se rio y con su dedo meñique tomo un poco del merengue del pastel para probarlo- quedo muy bueno el pastel.

-¿De que es?

-Chocolate –dijo con simpleza, pero al ver como la cara del rubio se emocionaba, entendió que había cometido un error en comprar un pastel de chocolate -¡Eli-kun, vuelve!

Fue muy tarde, el rubio ya había salido del salón corriendo con el pastel entre sus manos-¡Es mío!

-¡No te puedes robar el pastel! –la peligris corrió tras el rubio que ya le llevaba varios metros delante de ella.

-¡Pues ya lo hice!

Mientras tanto, en el salón, el pelirrojo y el pelinaranjo se miraron brevemente, en un acuerdo mental, el chico gato salió corriendo atrás del rubio.

-¿No lo vas a ayudar? –inquirió la pelinegra al ver como su mejor amigo simplemente se quedaba abrazado a su novia.

-No tengo ánimos de correr, a parte, Rin es más rápido que yo, el lo alcanzara antes –hablo con simpleza.

-¿No crees que te estás volviendo muy flojo?

-La verdad no, mejor cuando lleguen yo lo regaño –una pequeña sonrisa malévola salió de sus labios.

-Umi, dile a tu novio que es un flojo –la enana vio como la peliazul solo reía con brevedad- ¿Umi?

-Tranquila Nico, el no será el único que regañe a Eli, yo también me encargare de regañarlo por robarle el pastel a Kotori –al igual que su novio, ella también sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Hanayo –llamo a la castaña- ¿Qué hicimos para tener unos amigos tan locos?

-No lo sé Nico-chan, no lo sé.

Al fin de cuentas y con mucho esfuerzo, lograron atrapar a Eli, y para su fortuna no le paso nada al pastel. Al momento de traerlo al salón, fue regañado por una muy molesta Sonoda Umi y un Nishikino Maki.

El rubio se disculpo con la condición que no le digieran nada a su ausente novia, pues si se enteraba que había "robado" un pastel, era seguro que lo regañaría de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 _5 de la tarde_

Pocos eran los estudiantes que salían a esa hora, principalmente eran de algun club. Pero en la salida de las grandes puertas de aquella puerta se encontraba un aburrido pianista.

-Pero como tarda -suspiro cansado el pelirrojo.

No es que le molestara esperar a su novia después de la salida ¡el problema es que ella tuvo practica de arquería! Exactamente el día en el que no entrenaron para alguna presentación, el día que el chico tenía todo planeado…se le estaba haciendo tarde para la reservación que había hecho, hasta tuvo que cancelarla porque era a las tres de la tarde ¡no a las cinco!

-¡Maki! –el grito de la peliazul lo hizo verla. La joven se encontraba con su maleta de prácticas y su maletín escolar- lo lamento, la práctica se hizo más larga, tenemos nuevos integrantes y aun no saben ni ponerse el protector de pecho.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, me entretuve hablando con Nico hasta que se tuvo que ir –le sonrió levemente. No podía enojarse con ella aunque quisiera- deja que te ayude –tomo ambas maletas y se las acomodo de una manera para que pudiera cargar las cosas de la chica y las suyas.

-Te diría que no, pero de igual manera las vas a cargar –dijo y comenzó a caminar al lado del chico- ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Aburridas, no fue nada del otro mundo ¿y las tuyas? ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen de cálculo?

-Pienso que me fue bien, no fue tan complicado como lo esperaba.

-Al menos sirvió no vernos en una semana.

-Te lo compensare, lo prometo –se rio un poco por la actitud tan infantil que podía adoptar Maki.

El camino a la casa de la mayor fue tranquilo, entre broma y broma, las intenciones del pelirrojo aun seguían sin ser reveladas. Su plan b estaba en marcha, pero tenía que apurarse, tenía poco tiempo para elaborarlo.

-Gracias por traerme, Maki –sonrió la chica al estar en la entrada de su casa.

-No es nada, me gustaría llevar tus cosas adentro de tu casa, pero entiendo que a tu padre no le gusta que entre, aun –suspiro y le dio las maletas a la chica.

-Hablare con él sobre el tema, lo prometo –tomo sus cosas- gracias por…

-Aun no me agradezcas –la interrumpió de manera gentil- ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

-¿En tu casa? ¿Y tus padres? –pregunto confundida.

-No van a estar el día de hoy –sonrió con algo de burla al ver como la mayor se sonrojaba levemente- calmada, solo es una cena.

-Yo solo estaba pensando en eso, una cena –desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada- ¿a-a que hora?

-¿te parece a las nueve? –La vio asentir- te esperare entonces a esa hora.

-¿No vendrás por mi? –la joven lo vio con duda.

-Lamentablemente no, lo siento –hablo algo arrepentido- no terminare de preparar tu sorpresa si vengo por ti.

-¿Cuál sorpresa?

-No puedo decírtelo, pero te gustara.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No es nada malo, tenlo por seguro –beso la mejilla de la joven- ¿tengo que pedirle permiso a tu padre para que vayas a cenar a mi casa?

-No creo, le inventare algo, no te preocupes –hablo con simpleza ante la mirada sorprendida de su novio.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti, nunca te había escuchado decir eso.

-Para todo hay una primera vez –rio divertida- entonces ¿nos vemos a las nueve?

-Si, nos vemos- le beso de nueva cuenta la mejilla y se encamino hasta su casa, que para su desgracia quedaba muy lejos de la casa de la peliazul.

* * *

 _Algunos minutos antes de las nueve de la noche_

-¡Vamos estúpida sopa, hierve! –grito molesto el chico.

No importara de donde lo viera, no le gustaba cocinar y tampoco sabía hacerlo bien. ¿Por qué un joven rico tendría que cocinar? Simple contestación, para asombrar a su novia. Pero hay radicaba el problema, ni el estaba seguro de que sabor tenia la cena que había elaborado. Bañarse y arreglarse le tomo dos horas, si, Nishikino Maki empezó a hacer un vanidoso y muy cuidadoso con su forma de vestir desde hace mese. Las otras dos horas que le quedan fueron para preparar la cena y discutir con su mejor amiga que le había llamado por teléfono y le exigió saber a dónde llevaría a cenar a Umi para llevarle el gallo.

Aun no sabía que era lo peor de ese momento, que la sopa no hervía como debía o que primero debió preparar la cena antes de bañarse y cambiarse, pues ahora tenía la ropa un tanto sucia, hasta mandil tuvo que usar para no terminar con la ropa llena de salsa de tomate.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo hizo respingarse, ya sabía quién era, por eso se estaba poniendo muy, pero muy nervioso. Se limpio las manos con una toalla y corrió a abrir la puerta, se reviso en el espejo antes de abrir, se acomodo su rojizo cabello, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta dejando ver a una bellísima Sonoda Umi. No era más que unos jeans, una blusa azul de manga larga y su cabello perfectamente peinado. Claro que no era un atuendo muy formal, pero al menos para él, ella se veía perfecta con cualquier ropa que usara.

-Lamento si tarde, había mucho tráfico –hablo la joven un poco cansada.

-¿Mucho tráfico? –hablo sin entender el chico.

-Mi padre me prestó el auto, así que me vine en el –sonrió ciertamente orgullosa.

-¿Sabes manejar? Eso no lo sabía.

-Aun no puedo manejar a grandes distancias, pero al menos puedo llegar a tu casa sin problemas.

-No me imagino como se le pediste el auto a tu papá –intrigado la dejo entrar a su casa alejándose de la puerta.

La joven entendió el gesto y entro a la casa cómodamente- le dije que iba a la casa de Kotori, como ella vive lejos de mi casa, no me puso objeción.

-¿Le dijiste que ibas a la casa de Kotori? –si que le intrigaba esa actitud tan nueva de la peliazul, aun no sabía si era bueno o malo que tuviera ese tipo de actitudes.

-Si, le dije que íbamos a hacer una pijamada o algo así. Kotori ya sabe así que no te preocupes.

-Me sorprende como has cambiado, Umi –sonrió divertido y dirigió a su novia al comedor.

-Para todo hay una primera vez, Maki –le acompaño esa sonrisa con gusto- tal vez si seas una mala influencia. Desde que salgo contigo me es fácil salir de clases sin preocuparme y no me pesa mentirle a mi papá.

-Mas bien soy un impulso positivo en tu vida –saco una de las sillas y la invito a sentarse- señorita.

-Se lo agradezco joven –Umi se acomodo en la silla- ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Deja lo traigo de la cocina y veras.

-Antes de que la traigas, tengo una sola pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué traer un mandil rosa y la cara manchada de tomate? –La joven lo hizo agacharse, con el pulgar le limpio la mejilla y lo probo- no sabe mal a mi parecer.

-I-iré por la cena –sonrojado a más no poder se retiro a la cocina ¿Qué era lo peor? ¿Qué aun estuviera con ese maldito mandil de Nico o que Umi lo viera así?

El primer platillo que sirvió fue una ensalada con aderezo de jengibre y zanahorias. No era más que zanahorias, lechuga, naranja, rebanadas de aguacate, fresas, piña y edameme. Suspiro aliviado al ver la cara de satisfacción de la joven, todo indicaba que le había gustado la ensalada.

El segundo platillo fue la sopa de tomate, ¿Por qué una sopa de tomate? Simple, fue lo único que pudo preparar en tan poco tiempo. La chica degusto la sopa, no mostraba indicios de desagrado por la sopa, o era muy buena actriz o en realidad le había gustado la sopa.

Llegaba la hora del platillo fuerte, sirvió Karēraisu, simple arroz y curri. Bien dicen que lo que es fácil para unos, es difícil para otros, aquí no fue la excepción, al pelirrojo le fue extremadamente complicado hacer esa parte de la cena. Servirla fue como tener el examen más complicado de la vida, no estaba preparado para una reacción negativa, pero para su suerte no recibió alguna mala reacción. El en sus adentros estaba feliz, pero ella…pobre chica, lo que hace el amor, le supo horrible el platillo pero de igual manera se lo comió y con una gran sonrisa.

La hora del postre había llegado. El pianista le había dicho a la escritora que lo más probable es que dicho alimento no supiera bien, tal vez sabría mal porque la autora del postre había sido nada más ni nada menos que Yazawa Nico.

¿De dónde el pelirrojo pensaba que el pastel tenía mal sabor? Era el perfecto equilibrio de fresa y vainilla. El pastel le había fascinado e incluso podía asegurar que era lo mejor de la cena, pero tampoco se lo diría. Simplemente sonrió al ver como el chico negaba y negaba que el pastel sabia bueno, cuando el compartía la misma opinión que ella. El pastel estaba delicioso.

Después de la cena, la pareja se traslado a la sala, donde darían por terminada la cena y comenzarían a charlar.

-Dime la verdad, ¿te gusto la cena? –el joven la interrogo ya una vez sentados en el sofá.

-Me encanto, gracias –le sonrió de una manera convincente.

-Es un alivio –soltó un largo suspiro- temía que no te gustara.

La joven sonrió y se recargo en el hombro del chico- gracias por el día de hoy, Maki. Fue, muy divertido a decir verdad.

-No salió como esperaba si te soy sincero. Hasta sucio termine después de hacer la cena.

-Lo sé, pero debes admitir que te ves bien con un mandil rosa –soltó una leve risa acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

-N-no es cierto…yo no me veo bien con ese mandil –desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Hay vas de nuevo –se alejo del hombro del chico y con su mano lo tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara- y dices que soy yo la que siempre queda como tomate- le dio un tenue beso en su mejilla y admiro como crecía el sonrojo del chico.

-Si que soy una mala influencia para ti –hizo un leve puchero en sus labios y antes de que pudiera decir algo, si celular comenzó a sonar- ¿una llamada a esta hora? No sé porque pienso que es Nico.

-Mejor contesta, a lo mejor es algo importante.

-Intuyo saber la razón de su llamada –con una leve risa contesto el celular- ¿hola?...si, está bien, No, no, yo no te dije que fueras a traer el maldito gallo, ya no te quejes, disfrútalo si tanto te gusto. El odio es mutuo, nos vemos mañana –al colgar el celular no pudo más que sonreír como un niño travieso.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunto intrigada.

-Nico me recordó algo muy importante –se levanto del sofá y le ofreció su mano a la chica –sígueme.

Umi, confundida le tomo la mano y lo siguió hasta el cuarto donde el joven tenía su brillante piano Yamaha- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Traerte tu "gallo" –rio un poco y se sentó junto con la joven en el banquillo del piano- de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños, Umi –sonrió y comento a tocar _preludio y fuga en C mayor_ de Bach.

La composición era simplemente exquisita, sus tonos suaves y la facilidad con la que la tocaba el pelirrojo tenia encantada a la chica. Aquella melodía podía calmar hasta el león más feroz. Había puntos en la canción en que se tornaba un tanto profunda, como si contara una historia que empezaba feliz pero llegaba al clímax de una manera escalofriante.

Cuando el chico termino de tocar, créanlo o no, la peliazul, tan reservada y tímida, se le abalanzo en un beso desenfrenado. Si la intención de Maki era seducirla con aquella melodía, pues lo había logrado, la escritora había sido seducida con una simple melodía.

Al liberar los labios del joven, Umi simplemente sonrió ampliamente, no cabía en ella la felicidad que en ese preciso momento sentía.

-Veo que te gusto –el solo sonrió complacido.

-Me encanto, fue un lindo detalle –hablo ensoñada- te amo mucho ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé, yo también te amo mucho –claro que el estaba sonrojado, pero le hacía enormemente feliz decir esas dos simples palabras.

-Fue de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Y aun falta un último regalo –se levanto de aquel banquillo- oye, no hagas esa cara que pareces niña chiquita- rio levemente al ver el puchero formado en la chica- espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida –salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Cuando el chico volvió, tenía sus manos atrás de su espalda- cierra los ojos –la joven acato la orden, el coloco su regalo en el regazo de la chica- ahora ábrelos.

Su sorpresa fue grande al momento de ver un conejo marrón.

-Dicen que los conejos rex se caracterizan por tener una gran inteligencia y si carácter afectivo y dócil. Tenía pensado comprarte otra cosa, pero mejor decidí adoptar un conejo, ambos tienen cierto parecido –acaricio la cabeza del conejo y miro a su novia- ¿te gusta?

-Maki yo…no se que decir, este día has hecho mucho por mi y ahora un conejo…yo no sé que decir, este…-sus bellos ojos marrones comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Umi…-el joven le sonrió y con su pulgar limpio algunas lagrimas que resbalaban sobre las mejillas de la peliazul- Hoy, y ahora, me gusta estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, y decirte que te quiero. Me gusta decirte al oído palabras cálidas y afectuosas aunque me sonroje a montones. Feliz cumpleaños, Umi.

Ante tales palabras, la joven dejo al conejo en el piso y con un simple movimiento atrajo al pelirrojo para darle un apasionado beso cargado de cariño y amor.

Los regalos no le importaban en ese momento. Lo que en realidad la conmovió fue todo lo que el chico hizo por ella, algo que jamás pensó ver en él. Lo más seguro es que a la mañana siguiente, Maki terminaría negando que dijo cosas tan cursis, pero en ese momento, solo quería estar con aquel pelirrojo que le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Milagro que actualizo algo! Lo sé, no he actualizado hace como… ¿84 años? No me excuso, la verdad he estado muy atareada con la universidad. Me hubiera gustado subir esta actualización el 15 de marzo, pero no lo había terminado.**

 **Espero poder actualizar al menos una vez la próxima semana TnT**

 **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**


	5. ¡El aniversario!

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

-Entonces me desperté como siempre a las cuatro de la mañana, entrene un poco con mi shinai y después con el arco, me di un baño y me puse el uniforme, almorcé como siempre, llegue al templo. Fue en la entrada del templo cuando vi a Maki que parecía tímido pero después se molesto y se fue –comento con los hombros encogidos arquera de muse.

Sus dos mejores amigos se giraron y al mismo tiempo chocaron sus palmas contra sus frentes. ¿Su amiga era idiota o se hacía?

La cosa empezaba así, Maki había visto a su novia entrar al templo con Honoka y Kotori, pero al ver que ella no se acordaba de algo sumamente importante, se dio la vuelta y se fue sumamente molesto dejando a una muy confundida Sonoda Umi que no le dio importancia a la actitud de su novio pues el siempre solía ser cambiante en su manera de ser. Así que se dio la vuelta y regreso con sus dos mejores amigos que muy probablemente se estaban ocultando de ella para no entrenar.

Desde esa pequeña escena, Umi no había visto a su novio como normalmente hacia cuando terminaba de hacer sufrir a Honoka y a Kotori. En vez de irse con él, termino por irse con Honoka y Kotori que en ese preciso momento solo la miraban con lastima mientras caminaban a sus casas.

-Umi-chan, ¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto el joven Kousaka con lastima al ver a su amiga tan desconcertada.

-Es domingo, ¿por? –ladeo la cabeza sin entender la pregunta- Honoka, ¿Qué olvidaste ahora?

-Mas bien la que olvido algo eres tú –suspiro el pelinaranjo y le cedió la palabra a su novia- Kotori-chan, has los honores.

-Con gusto –comenzó a hablar la peligris- Umi-chan, ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo Maki-kun y tú?

-¿Qué cuanto llevamos saliendo? –Pregunto dudosa- cumplimos el año en…-Abrió los ojos como plato -no puede ser –dijo sorprendida y decepcionada de su mala memoria- ¿¡Como fue que olvide nuestro aniversario!?

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la sala de piano de la escuela Otonokizaka_

En dicha sala, se encontraba un furico pelirrojo que tocaba una pieza en el piano. No era como sus antiguas interpretaciones, esta estaba cargada de molestia y frustración. No importaba cuanto tocara, ese enojo no se iba por más duro que presionara las teclas.

Después de su última nota, jadeando dejo de tocar, y bufo en otro intento de que su molestia se la llevara esa acción.

-Por el amor de Dios, Maki-kun, te puedo escuchar tocar hasta el baño de las chicas –regaño su mejor amiga pelinegra que recién había llegado al salón de música- Eres el único tonto que está en la escuela tocando el piano aun teniendo día libre, ¿Qué el piano de tu casa se descompuso por que no lo cuidas bien?

-Tu no deberías estar aquí –bramo el joven con la mirada cargada de frustración.

-Vaya manera de recibirme –la recién llegada negó con la cabeza y se acerco al piano- ¿Qué no te da gusto que tu linda mejor amiga haya venido a buscarte únicamente a ti?

-Me daría gusto si realmente fuera eso –soltó un gran y sonoro bufido. La pelinegra soltó una leve risa nerviosa.- ¿Ahora que necesitas? ¿Dinero, un favor o…?

-Oh bueno, ¿Qué una no puede venir a ver a su mejor amigo que de seguro necesita de un abrazo? –Aun nerviosa, alzo sus brazos con la intención de estrechar al pelirrojo contra ella- ¿Maki-kun quiere un abrazo de la gran y hermosa Nico ni?

-Ni loco, ni muerto –alzándose del banco del piano evito el contacto con la mayor- No quiero que un gremlin me contagie su estupidez.

-Hoy andas más grosero que otros días, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y alzo la ceja izquierda- por favor, no me digas que estas en esos días del mes donde te pones insoportable, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres mujer como para tener tu periodo?

-¡Si serás! –con la menor fuerza que su estado le permitiera, tomo su libro de música y se lo lanzo directo a la pelinegra que por fortuna pudo esquivarlo.

-Hombre agresivo, ¡Yo solo quiero que te rías! ¡Ahora si sentirás el poder de Nico!

Su grito de batalla retumbo en todo el salón, Yazawa Nico se había lanzado al ataque y sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo que había caído contra el piso por la tacleada de la pelinegra, comenzó a alborotar su rojo cabello y picar las mejillas del chico. ¿Algo simple? Pues es lo que más le molestaba al pelirrojo, no pasaba toda la mañana peinándose para que Gollum viniera a despeinarlo y dejarlo como un vagabundo.

El Nishikino no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, la joven Yazawa es y será más rápida que él, solo había una manera de pararla.

-¡Mira, A-RISE dará un concierto gratis en el patio de la escuela! –grito el joven mientras con su antebrazo protegía el poco orden que le quedaba a su cabello.

-¿¡A-RISE DARA UN CONCIERTO!? –eufórica se levanto y dejo de despeinar a Maki- ¿¡DONDE!? –rápidamente se fue a la ventaba con la esperanza de ver algo de sus ídols favoritos- Espera…

¿Alguna vez han visto el señor de los anillos? Si lo han visto, ¿se acuerdan de la parte donde Gollum persigue al protagonista para robarle el anillo e incluso le arranca un dedo? Pues algo así paso en la sala de música. Gracias a la mentira proporcionada por el Nishikino, Nico opto por seguirlo hasta arrancarle hasta el último cabello de su roja cabellera.

-¡Ya basta! -gritando la detuvo con una mano- ¡Ni se te ocurra saltar arriba de mi, otra vez!

-¡Es culpa tuya! -ella bufo y de un azote alejo la mano del joven que estaba sobre su cabeza- ¡Y saca tu horrible mano de mi bella cabeza!

-Entonces deja de ser tan insoportable -puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro- ¿Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?

-Es como decir que los hombres fueran una perita en dulce -la Yazawa bufo y lo vio con cierta seriedad- Adivino en mi análisis Nico ni, ¿Que paso con Umi? Y no se te ocurra decirme "No es asunto tuyo, enana". Quiero la verdad.

Un pequeño duelo de miradas se desato, el rubí contra la amatista. Pero esta vez como pocas veces, las amatistas ojos de Maki perdieron contra los ojos fuego de Nico. No tuvo de otra más que sentarse en una de las bancas del salón de música y suspirar.

-Umi...Olvido que nuestro aniversario es hoy...

-A que la canción, ¿es enserio? –por un momento la pelinegra pensó que era una broma de su mejor amigo, pero al verlo tan decaído le quedo en claro que no era una mentira- Haber, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? A lo mejor fue un malentendido.

-No lo fue. Cuando fui a buscarla al templo porque hoy tenia entrenamiento con Kotori y con Honoka, me vio y me saludo como si nada –un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios- Si ella recordara nuestro aniversario lo sabría, es fácil de leer.

-¿No cabe la posibilidad de que ella te esté planeando una sorpresa y que solo este fingiendo? –Ante su pregunta, el pelirrojo la vio con sus fulminantes ojos amatistas-ya, ya, no te enojes, solo es una idea.

-Una tonta idea –el joven se erguió vio hacia la ventana. El día era nublado pero aun se vislumbraban algunos rayos de sol.

-Vamos, deja de ver la ventana. No te dará la solución por más que la busques –animo la mayor y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda soltó una leve sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si salimos de la escuela y me acompañas a hacer las compras para mi casa?

-¿Por qué he de ayudarte? –inquirió sin muchos ánimos de ir de mula de carga con la mayor.

-Porque es mejor ayudarme a comprar que romperle las teclas al piano de la escuela –con una burlona sonrisa se propuso a levantar a su mejor amigo de la banca en la que estaba- anda, muévete hombre, prometo que te comprare un helado~

-¿Con este frio y quieres comer eso? –el bufo y se levanto de la banca- te acompañare, pero no gusto, ¿entendido? Es para que no te enfermes.

-Oh~, ¿Maki-kun se preocupa por mi? ¡Que lindo! –soltó en fingida alegría, pues sabia que eso haría que el joven riera aunque fuera por cortesía.

-Ya, ya, vamos –ocultando su sonrisa tras desviar la mirada, fue por su libro de música y camino a la puerta- y por cierto, prefiero un café antes que un helado.

Con eso dicho, salió del salón de música seguido tras una pelinegra que mentalmente buscaba la manera en la que su pelirrojo amigo estuviera feliz aunque sea el 31 de diciembre.

* * *

 _-En la casa de Umi-_

Sonoda Umi, como su nombre es tan tranquila como el mar, de una voluntad de acero y alma de platino. Pero incluso ella tiene sus momentos de debilidad. Como cuando le ponen una falda en contra de su voluntad o no se le deja descansar como es debido. Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo se encontraba no asustada, eso sería poco, ¡se encontraba espantada! ¿Cómo le compensaría a su novio el hecho de que olvidara su aniversario?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dando vueltas en su habitación? –inquirió la peligris que recién llegaba de la cocina con un plato de palomitas y se sentó en la cama de la peliazul donde también estaba sentado el Kousaka.

-¿Quince minutos? –Alzo la ceja mientras veía el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared- ¿Crees que debamos detenerla?

-Va a hacer un hoyo en el piso si continua –comento la peligris- No quiero que llegue su papá y nos regañe a los dos…

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió la columna de los jóvenes sentados en la cama al recordar al estricto padre de la Sonoda que seguía sin querer al Nishikino. Incluso el conejo rex de nombre Shiro había temblado con la mención del señor Sonoda desde su jaula.

-Mejor la detengo en todo caso –determinado, Honoka tomo una almohada y tras apuntar se la lanzo directo a la peliazul que cayó al piso sin poder defenderse del ataque- ¿Umi-chan?

-¡HO-NO-KA! –como un demonio recién levantado, la Sonoda se incorporo y con toda su fuerza devolvió la almohada al pelinaranjo que por el impacto cayó en la cama.

-¡Honoka-kun! –grito su novia que lo vio con suma preocupación.

-Kotori-chan, lo lamento, no lograre terminar el año –a leguas se le notaba que estaba fingiendo, pero en ese momento, la peligris le creyó cada una de sus palabras- Adiós, mi solecito mañanero –con eso dicho, cerró los ojos en su fingido descanso eterno.

-¡Honoka-kun!

-Esta fingiendo –la peliazul negó y tomo un vaso de agua que estaba encima de su mueble de noche- anda Honoka, no preocupes a Kotori –sin misericordia le arrojo el liquido del vaso haciendo que el pelinaranjo se "despertara" de golpe.

-Eres una mujer muy agresiva, ¿te lo han dicho? –el ojiazul soltó un bufido y con la palma de su mano intentaba secarse.

-Deja te ayudo –tierna como siempre, la joven Minami saco su pañuelo y comenzó a secarle la cara a su pelinaranjo novio.

-Eres un amor, ¿lo sabes? –el pelinaranjo no pudo más que reír levemente al ver como su querida pajarita terminaba de secarle la cara.

-Me lo dices mucho, Honoka-kun~ -terminando su labor beso la mejilla del joven- intenta que no te moje de nuevo, ¿si?

-Lo prometo si tu…

-¡Y-ya basta ustedes dos! –grito sonrojada la dueña de la casa- t-tenemos cosas más importantes como para que estén haciendo eso.

-Pero nadie te dice nada cuando andas de romántica con Maki-kun –el joven puso los ojos en blanco y riendo hizo un espacio en la cama entre él y su novia- mejor toma asiento antes de que te desmayes del estrés.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la Sonoda que acato la petición de su mejor amigo y se posiciono en medio de la pareja.

-Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo fue que se te olvido tu aniversario? –comenzó a hablar la peligris con toda la calma del mundo- Umi-chan, tu eres una persona sumamente responsable, ¿Cómo se te escapo algo tan importante?

-Yo…No lo sé…-de nueva cuenta soltó aire- imagino que el estrés del dojo, ustedes saben que se planea una enorme remodelación y todo eso…Pero no tengo excusa, Maki debe odiarme –oculto su tristeza de su cara entre las palmas de su mano.

-Vamos Umi-chan, el no te odia –intento animar el ojiazul- tal vez el tampoco se acuerda y solo hizo una de las escenas tsundere tan propias de el- para que se hacía, ni él se creía esa excusa.

-No sabes mentir –agrego la peliazul sin quitar sus manos de su cara- claro que él se acordó, por eso no me ha contestado las llamadas. Este molesto, es más, ¡está furioso de mi estupidez!

En lo que llevaban de vida, ni Honoka y Kotori habían visto tanta frustración acumulada en su mejor amiga. Ni cuando estuvieron a punto de expulsar a Honoka por pelearse en la secundaria con un tipo que molestaba a Kotori, se le vio tan molesta y frustrada a la peliazul.

¿Cómo actuar en esa situación?

-A ver, vamos a calmarnos –puede que la Minami estuviera triste por el estado de su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento se propondría a mostrar su mejor cara- resolveremos esto, no sé como, pero lo haremos. Así que déjanos ver tu carita, ¿si? –pidió con ese tierno tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

Por milésima vez en la tarde, la joven Sonoda suspiro y descubrió su cara, viendo a su peligris amiga con una triste mirada.

-¿Y que hago? –Pregunto Umi aun sin esperanzas- se me debe ocurrir algo antes de que pase la media noche.

-¡Eso es fácil! –Enérgico como siempre, Honoka se levanto de la cama y vio a su amiga con determinación- ¡Planearemos algo y ese plan lo pondremos en marcha sea como sea!

-Pero Honoka…

-¡Umi-chan! –Al momento en el que la llamo, la nombrada dio un pequeño brinco desde la cama- No sé que va a pasar ni tengo la mas mínima idea de que podemos lograr. Pero si te aseguro algo, junto los tres, haremos un milagro –confiado de sus palabras la tomo de las manos mientras el sonreía- hemos hecho cosas más difíciles que estas, ¿recuerdan como se formo muse?

La peliazul soltó una tenue risa-Por una tonta y vaga idea tuya de salvar la escuela –comento sonriendo levemente- y yo incluso fui uno de tus obstáculos.

El joven negó y mantuvo su sonrisa- nunca lo fuiste. Umi-chan, tú me ayudaste a levantarme –vio a su querida novia que estaba enternecida y después dirigió su mirada a la peliazul – Kotori-chan y tu, siempre han sido mis ángeles de la guardia. Sé que siempre las impulso a hacer tonterías, pero sin ustedes a mi lado jamás tendría el valor de hacer todo eso.

-Te equivocas –Umi zafo su mano derecha del agarre del joven y la coloco en su mejilla- Honoka, con o sin nosotras, tú tienes el valor de hacer cosas que nunca pensé ver en mi vida. ¿Ser School Idol? Nunca pasó por mi mente hasta que tú quisiste cambiar el futuro de la escuela.

-Pero sin Umi-chan y Kotori-chan a mi lado jamás hubiera avanzado. Tuve dudas mientras pasaba el tiempo. Pero cuando las veía, aquello se disipaba dejando una cálida sensación en mi pecho –aun sonriendo confiado vio a su novia y después a la peliazul- así como ustedes me transmiten esa sensación, Umi-chan, yo quiero ser tu soporte esta vez. ¿Me permites ayudarte en esta travesía? –pregunto con ese tono amoroso que salía por si solo al estar con su mejor amiga.

La joven Sonoda, enternecida por las palabras de su mejor amigo, se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Por fortuna no cayeron al piso porque Honoka se equilibro con cierta dificultad.

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! –grito la peligris que también se lanzo sobre ellos. Ahora si, los tres habían caído al piso con Honoka amortiguando la caída.

-Eso no se hace, pajarita mala –regaño el Kousaka que resentía el golpe- ahora me duele mi lindo y escultural trasero~.

-¿Cuál si no tienes? –bromeo la joven de ojos chocolate que se sentó al lado derecho del pelinaranjo que tenía un puchero en sus labios- Honoka, Kotori, ¿les he dicho que los quiero mucho? La verdad, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

Entonces, la pareja se vio a los ojos, y sonriendo se abalanzaron sobre la peliazul que no tuvo por donde escapar.

-¡Eso es lo más lindo que nos has dicho en años! –grito la ojiambar.

-K-Kotori, me haces sonar como una mala amiga –apenada por el acto de sus amigos comenzó a balbucear- y bájense, que pesan, más tu Honoka, que después de fin de año te pondré a dieta.

-Sabia que el encanto no podía durar tanto –el ojiazul rio mientras se incorporaba en el piso al igual que sus dos acompañantes- ¿aun me vas a poner a dieta después de todo lo que voy a hacer por ti?

-Mi deber como tú mejor amiga evitar que se te tapen las arterias por tanta cochinada que comes –la joven Sonoda se cruzo de brazos y lo vio con firmeza.

-Umi-chan –la llamo la Minami- ¿Qué tal si vemos eso de la dieta de Honoka-kun después? Digo, esta mañana fuimos a correr a petición tuya, ¿no hay ninguna consideración por eso?

-Es como decir que el mar deje de discutir con el viento y forme olas –ella negó varias veces con la cabeza- Kotori, lo consientes demasiado.

-Es que es mi lindo Honoka-kun~

-Ustedes nunca cambian –una sonrisa salió de los labios de la Sonoda- la verdad, no sé que haría sin ustedes en mi vida.

-Pienso que tu vida sería muy aburrida –el Kousaka se levanto del piso y con una enorme sonrisa ayudo a sus acompañantes a levantarse también- ¿Qué tal si planeamos lo que vamos a hacer? Porque no se ustedes, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer.

-Por eso estoy con ustedes –agrego Kotori- les ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Se los agradezco mucho –Umi mantuvo esa sonrisa y vio a su conejo Shiro- oigan, ¿creen que podamos incluir a Shiro en todo esto? Pienso que él debería ayudarnos esta vez.

-Por mí no hay problema –hablo Honoka.

-Ven acá, mi lindo conejito –la peligris saco al conejo de su jaula y comenzó a mimarlo- ¿Quién nos va a ayudar? Pues tu~ -le rasco el lomo e hipnotizada por el suave pelaje de este, salió de la habitación sin siquiera pelar a su novio que lloraba por una caricia así.

-Lo sé, entiendo tu dolor –la dueña de la casa palmeo el hombro de su amigo- a mí también me ha ignorado por el conejo, comprendo tu dolor querido amigo.

-Se siente horrible –con falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo se dispuso a salir de la habitación- ¡Kotori-chan ya no me ama!

-¿Acaso eres un conejo para que te amen? –la broma no le cayó en gracia al pelinaranjo que salió corriendo por su pajarita.

A la salida del Kousaka la peliazul vio con nostalgia un cuadro de cuando comenzaron a salir ella y su amado pelirrojo. Ambos vestían unas Yukata y se veía de fondo los fuegos artificiales.

Ese día había sido inusual para ella, pero glorioso a fin de cuentas.

* * *

 _-En las afueras de la tienda de abarrotes-_

-¿Por qué se supone que yo debo de llevar estas cosas? –el joven pelirrojo arqueo la ceja con duda al ser la mula de carga de una soberbia Yazawa Nico que lo veía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Porque yo soy una dama, una débil dama que no puede cargar sus cosas –la pelinegra coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho y dramatizando suspiro- ¿Qué no es el deber de un caballero ayudar a una dama?

-Lo sería si al menos tú fueras una dama –el Nishikino suspiro resignado de que tendría que cargar las bolsas.

-¡Nico-chan!

-¡Te encontramos nya!

Aquellas eran las voces del dúo pesadilla de Muse, Kousaka Honoka y Hoshizora Rin.

-¿Ahora que quieren estos dos? –bufo la joven al ver como los pelinaranjos se acercaban a su posición.

-¿Cómo está la chica más linda del mundo nya? –pregunto el chico gato con un tono más empalagoso que otros días.

\- Maki-kun, ¿Qué haces cargando las bolsas de la linda Nico-chan? Dame eso, mi hermano, mi querido Maki-kun –con gentileza, el pelinaranjo mayor tomo las bolsas que el Nishikino sostenía en sus manos y las cargo con una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos amatistas se encontraron con los ojos rubís de Nico, ambos se vieron sumamente confundidos por la actitud que tenían los pelinaranjos en ese preciso momento. Algo era seguro, estaban planeando algo, si era bueno o malo, eso lo descubrirían después.

-¿Ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos? -inquirió la pelinegra que no se fiaba de las acciones del dúo catastrófico.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, oh gran y hermosa Yazawa-sama -habló con cierta galantería el pelinaranjo mayor.

-Exacto nya, debe de venir con nosotros -rápidamente, el chico gato tomo el brazo de la joven y sonriendo comenzó a jalarla- necesitamos de vuestra ayuda nya.

-¿Que pasa con ese falso acento español? -su pregunta fue ignorada y el pelinaranjo menor de dispuso a llevársela de ahí-No sé porque esto no me huele bien...-bien pudo gritar pero desistió de la idea, no tenia ánimos para hacer un escándalo, así que solo se dejó guiar por el joven.

Cuando aquellos dos estuvieron a una distancia considerable del Kousaka y de Nishikino, el primero le enseño un llavero en forma de piano con un papel pegado en el.

-Es de parte de Umi-chan -Honoka vio dudar a Maki y entonces río- anda tómalo, ¿acaso no confías en Umi-chan?

-Claro que no es eso -el pelirrojo bufo y tomo aquel llavero- ¿No te dio ningún mensaje especial?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, mi querido Maki-kun~ -con una risa parecida a la de un niño pequeño, se dio la vuelta- nos vemos en el templo~ -sin más se fue. Dejando a un Nishikino Maki muy confundido.

Algo no le daba confianza en la manera que actuaban esos dos, pero el lado positivo es que se habían llevado a Nico.

Entonces, un poco más optimista de su situación, se dispuso a analizar el llavero y principalmente la nota que tenía en el. De hecho, el llavero lo había visto en una tienda en el centro de la ciudad justo cuando estaba caminando con Umi. Le había llamado la atencion, pero no pensó que se lo compraría después de verlo semanas atrás, ¿se trataría de un regalo de consuelo?

Abrió los ojos, pero no por sorpresa, si no por duda al leer el contenido de dicha nota.

 _"Hola Maki, cuando puedas, busca a Kotori, ella tiene algo que decirte._

 _Atentamente. Sonoda Umi."_

Aquel mensaje era conciso y confuso. Pero, ¿que opciones tenia? Claro que podía ignorarlo y dejarla esperando en el jardín del templo. Sin embargo, se conocía bien, puede que estuviera molesto con Umi, pero nunca le haría un desaire de esa manera.

-¿Maki-kun? -aquella era la inocente voz de Koizumi Hanayo.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para ver a la recién llegada. Parecía agitada, su respiración rápida y jadeos lo confirmaban.

-Hanayo, ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto con duda.

-N-no es eso, es solo que -la joven tomó aire y acomodo sus lentes con su dedo índice- Es que vi a Rin-kun corriendo en esta dirección, pero es tan rápido que no lo alcance.

-Vaya -suspiro profundamente. No le sorprendía ese tipo de actitud del chico gato.

-¿Sabes a donde se fue? –pregunto la castaña.

-Fue a llevar a Nico-chan a su cada junto con Honoka –contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Vaya pues...Yo pensaba darle estos dulces, pero tal parece se los tendré que dar en la noche –la joven suspiro mientras veía la bolsa de dulces que tenía en sus manos.

-Es una lástima, ¿pero que se puede hacer con ese tonto? –el bufo y vio como el brillo en los ojos de la castaña iba disminuyendo- Es así desde siempre, ¿verdad?

-Así es desde que somos niños...

-¿Desde que somos niños? -el pelirrojo sonrió ante la posibilidad de una broma- vaya Hanayo, no pensé que tendrías semejante error al hablar -el negó con la cabeza mientras su acompañante ya se pintaba de rojo en las mejillas.

-E-este yo...

-Te hace daño estar con Rin. –Se cruzo de brazos y continuo viéndola mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza-Te está pegando su manera de ser, tan casual y despreocupada.

-E-eso mismo podría decir de ti...-aunque estuviera sonrojada y apenada, ella quería resaltar una verdad legítima ante el pelirrojo.

-¿A que te refieres? –el Nishikino alzo la deja intrigado por lo que podría decir Hanayo.

-A que nunca imagine que me quisieras hacer ese tipo de comentario –armándose de valor, vio al pelirrojo directo a los ojos con una sonrisa algo burlona- Por un momento sonaste como Umi-chan cuando se burla de Honoka-kun.

-¿Q-que tratas de decir, no lo entiendo? –esquivo como cuando se sonroja, desvió la mirada e intentaba controlar el creciente sonrojo que hacia aparición en sus mejillas.

-Maki-kun eres tan parecido a ella que no te das cuenta –la joven mantuvo su sonrisa- la primera vez que te vi me dabas la impresión de ser un chico sumamente serio, igual me paso cuando vi a Umi-chan en el club de arquería. Pero después de conocerlos mejor, he llegado a la conclusión de que tienen características iguales. Es la pareja perfecta a mí parecer –comento con una risita inocente que no hizo más que sonrojar al Nishikino.

-Rayos Hanayo, ¿Mira como estoy ahora por tu culpa? –vio a la joven y soltó un bufido con el fin de verse según el muy rudo.

-Sera mejor que busque a Rin-kun –la joven se posiciono al lado del joven-no quiero que se le echen a perder sus dulces...

-¿Te parece si te ayudo? –Se ofreció el pelirrojo cuando vio que la castaña comenzaba a caminar- Así de paso le pregunto a Honoka si sabe donde esta Kotori. Ya si no lo encuentro, entonces tendré que ir directo a la casa de ella.

-¿Por qué quieres buscar a Kotori-chan?

-Oh, es que Umi me dijo que cuando pudiera fuera con Kotori –comento aun sin entender las intenciones de su novia.

-Por mí no hay problema –aun sonriendo, la castaña camino al lado del pelirrojo- has cambiado Maki-kun, y todo es gracias a Umi-chan –murmuro la bajita mientras caminaban.

-¿Dijiste algo? –el joven la vio con la ceja alzada.

-Nada, de nada~

Después de un largo tiempo caminando, por fin encontraron a los pelinaranjos, bueno, solo al chico gato que se encontraba a mitad de camino de la casa de Nico. Al pelirrojo le pareció extraño, pues dicho joven era el que estaba llevando o más bien jalando a la pelinegra, pero ahora el joven gatuno se encontraba completamente solo, no había rastro ni del líder de muse ni de la enana cara de gollum.

-¡Rin-kun! –grito la castaña que al momento de ver a su querido pelinaranjo corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Una acción que le pareció extraña al Nishikino, pues eran contadas las veces en las que la Koizumi actuaba de esa manera.

-Mi linda reina de los gatos nya –el joven gatuno la recibió sin peros en sus brazos y con una flamante sonrisa la levanto del suelo dándole algunas vueltas para después detenerse y verla directo a los ojos- Rin lamenta haberse ido sin avisar, es que tenía que cumplir la misión de mi capitán Honoka-kun –se disculpo aun sonriendo abiertamente.

-Mientras no te vayas como los marineros, entonces está bien por mi –la joven soltó una risita al ver la confusión del Hoshizora.

-Rin no entiende la referencia nya –el ladeo la cabeza sumamente confundido.

-A ver cara de gato, como se nota que no pones nada de atencion en las clases –el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente- a lo que se refiere Hanayo es que los marineros tenían mujeres en cada puerto que transitaban –ante las palabras de Maki, Rin abrió los ojos como platos y después enfoco su mirada en su amada Kayochin- ¿ya entendiste?

-¡Yo jamás traicionaría a mi querida Kayochin! –Grito a pulmón tras abrazarla- ¡jamás, jamás!

-R-Rin-kun –la joven soltó un suspiro y le correspondió el abrazo- yo confió mucho en ti, sé que no me harías eso –en el momento en el que el joven dejo de abrazarla, esta le sonrió cariñosamente- Rin-kun no me traicionaría ni en un millón de años.

-Tu eres la reina de mi imperio de gatos nya, jamás haría eso nya –el pelinaranjo asintió varias con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Ustedes se pasan de empalagosos a veces –comento el pelirrojo apenado de la actitud de sus dos amigos. Aunque no le sorprendía, siempre hacían lo mismo, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

-¡Míralo Kayochin, se puso rojo como Umi-chan! –Rin comenzó a señalar a Maki mientras saltaba como un niño alegre- ¡Míralo, míralo!

-¡C-cállate! –apenado a más no poder giro sobre sus talones y les dio por completo la espalda- ¡I-iré a buscar a Kotori! Pero no crean que sea porque me quiero alejar de ustedes, ¿entendieron?

Escuchando la sonora risa de Rin, se marcho a la casa de Kotori. A estas alturas no le importaba buscarla directamente en su casa, solo quería alejarse de la brutal burla del pelinaranjo que terminaría con la cara del chico gato besando el piso o en la morgue.

* * *

 _-En la casa de Kotori-_

-Solo espero que si este- el pelirrojo suspiro y toco el timbre de la casa.

A los tres minutos de tocar, la puerta se abrió enseñando la figura de la directora Minami.

-Minami-san, buenas tardes –el joven inclino la cabeza levemente la cabeza ante la presencia de su directora.

-Maki, buenas tardes –la señora le sonrió con gran amabilidad- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Está tu madre contigo?- movió la cabeza y busco a la mencionada, pero no la encontró.

-No, pero me comento esta mañana que vendría para saludarla- una tenue sonrisa aparición en los labios del joven al ver la actitud de la peligris.

-Oh, entonces la esperare con una tasita de café –la mujer amplio su sonrisa y se hizo a un lado de la puerta- anda Maki, pasa, imagino que buscas a Kotori, se encuentra en su habitación.

-Se lo agradezco –entro a la casa educadamente- ¿le molesta si la busco a su habitación?

-Claro que no, siéntete como en tu casa –con eso dicho, el Nishikino asintió con la cabeza y se adentro en la casa en busca de la joven Minami.

Para fortuna suya, no tardo en encontrar la habitación, a fin de cuenta ya había venido con anterioridad. Desde el día en el que su madre volvió a encontrarse con la directora, ya era tradición llevarlo junto con ella a cenar con las Minami todos los domingos siempre y cuando no hubiera algo que lo impidiera.

-Kotori –llamo el Nishikino detrás de la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?

-Maki-kun, claro, entra –se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación.

El joven entro a la habitación. La joven Minami se encontraba admirando un maniquí que portaba una Yukata para hombre de color azul marino con algunos adornos en rojo al igual que la cinta algo siempre alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué opinas, Maki-kun? –Le pregunto la peligris sin quitarle la vista al maniquí- siento que le falta algo, pero no se que sea.

-Tal vez es la cinta, haber –sin siquiera preguntar si podía, le retiro el cinto al maniquí y entre las cosas de la peligris, saco otra pero esta era más gruesa y con líneas horizontales doradas y rojas- si es para hombre, imagino que debería de ser más gruesa –después de ponerle la cinta al maniquí se alejo de él y se posiciono al lado de la Minami- ¿Qué opinas ahora?

-Me parece más que perfecto –la joven le sonrió amablemente- siempre me ayudas con este tipo de problemas, ¿seguro que no quieres ser mi ayudante de modas?

El joven se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza- con ayudarte debes en cuanto me conformo, Kotori.

Desde que su madre lo obligaba a cenar con las Minami los domingos, se le había hecho costumbre ayudar a Kotori cuando esta se encontraba atrapada con un vestido o algun traje y no bajaba a cenar. De hecho, la primera vez que fue a cenar, se quedo a dormir en la casa de Kotori porque no habían terminado los arreglos de un vestido que la peligris planeaba presentar al grupo.

La joven soltó una tenue risita- algun día serás mi asistente, eso lo sé muy bien –vio al maniquí y luego al pelirrojo- Maki-kun, esta yukata es toda tuya.

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué? –alzo la ceja confundido.

-Umi-chan me pidió que te hiciera una Yukata, parecida a la que usaste hace un año –una tierna sonrisa salió de los labios de la mayor al ver la cara de asombro del menor.

Ahora que analizaba la Yukata, era muy parecía a la que el había usado cuando le pidió a Umi que fuera su novia.

-E-este yo…-busco en la habitación algo para cambiar de tema, no sabía porque estaba sonrojado, si por recordar ese día o por la acción de Umi.

-Oh vamos, no te sonrojes hombre –la peligris palmeo su espalda y le sonrió ampliamente- pruébatela, para saber si necesito hacerle ajustes.

-Pero Kotori…

-Pero nada~ -con gusto palmeo de nuevo la espalda del joven- eres un hermanito bastante complicado, ¿Qué te cuesta probarte la obra de arte que hizo tu hermana mayor?

-D-de nuevo con eso…-desvió la mirada aun mas sonrojado ante esa mención. Desde que su madre y la directora habían a reavivar su relación, la joven Minami había tomado al Nishikino como su hermano menor. Aunque el pelirrojo se quejo al principio, poco a poco fue aceptando ese tipo de trato, pues tener una hermana mayor no era tan malo como lo pensaba.

-Y lo seguiré diciendo porque es verdad~ -ella asintió orgullosa de su logro de hacerlo sonrojar- y como mi hermanito me llevaras al templo esta noche, ¿entendido?

-¿Eh? ¿Honoka no te llevara? –Aunque estuviera aun sonrojado, alzo la ceja confundido por la situación- ¿se pelearon?

-¿El y yo? –La ojiambar soltó una risita- claro que no, es solo que se ofreció a ir por Nico-chan, eso es todo.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –se cruzo de brazos y analizo las acciones de la Minami. Por un solo milisegundo, su legendario tic en el ojo hacia aparición- digo, no es que Nico-chan se considere una gran amenaza, pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

-Oh claro que no, Nico-chan es Nico-chan y Honoka-kun es Honoka-kun –carraspeo un poco en el intento de relajarse a si misma, pues aun estaba muy presente en sus recuerdos el cómo su pelinaranjo abrazaba demasiado a la pelinegra y le mostrada demasiado el cariño que le tenía.

-Entonces deja de hacer ese tipo de tic- el pelirrojo suspiro y coloco su dedo en la frente de la joven- si continuas con eso es probable que te termines generando una parálisis facial.

Kotori suspiro profundamente y le sonrió al joven- tienes razón, tienes toda la razón del mundo- ¿sabes que hacer enfadar a tu hermana mayor provoca tic en sus ojos? –Maki asintió un poco confundido por la pregunta- entonces pruébate la yukata mientras voy por algo de comer –puede que su cara digiera que estaba feliz, pero su aura de muerte decía todo lo contrario.

Maki no tuvo de otra más que asentir y cuando la joven dejo la habitación tomo gran trago de aire. Mentalmente se prometió no hacer enojar Kotori. Bien dicen que mientras más lindas se ven, mas malvadas son en el fondo.

Antes de siquiera quitarle la ropa al maniquí, su celular vibro. Un mensaje le había llegado. Entonces desbloqueo su celular y vio que el mensaje era de Umi. Abrió el chat y se dispuso a leer y contestar el mensaje.

 _ **Umi:**_ Maki, ¿Honoka te dio el llavero?

 _ **Maki:**_ Si, es muy lindo, gracias.

 _ **Umi:**_ No es nada, de veras. ¿Ya fuiste a buscar a Kotori?

 _ **Maki:**_ En efecto, de hecho estoy en su habitación viendo la yukata. Es parecida a la que use ese día, ¿aun lo recuerdas?

 _ **Umi:**_ Si, por eso le pedí a Kotori que la hiciera con esas especificaciones. ¿Te gusta?

 _ **Maki:**_ Mucho a decir verdad. Umi, lo de esta mañana…

 _ **Umi:**_ No digas anda, ¿te parece si hablamos esta noche en el templo?

 _ **Maki:**_ Pero yo…

 _ **Umi:**_ No hay pero que valga, nos vemos ahí, te estaré esperando. Si no vas… yo… no se que haría si eso pasa.

No pudo más que sonreír levemente al imaginarse a su peliazul novia sonriendo de la misma manera.

 _ **Maki:**_ Entendido, estaré hay, lo prometo.

 _ **Umi:**_ Te lo agradezco, Maki.

 _ **Maki:**_ No hay de que. Me retiro, tengo que probarme la yukata antes de que llegue Kotori y me mande a la horca por no estar vestido cuando me lo pidió.

 _ **Umi:**_ Te entiendo a la perfección… entonces nos vemos. Te cuidas.

 _ **Maki:**_ Tu igual.

 _ **Umi:**_ Maki…

 _ **Maki:**_ ¿si?

 _ **Umi:**_ Te quiero.

Bien dicen que existen mensajes que derriten hasta el corazón más duro, Nishikino Maki era la prueba viviente de eso, pues con ese solo mensaje, ya sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, más al imaginarse a Umi sonrojada por escribirlo.

 _ **Maki:**_ Yo igual Umi… más de lo que puedes imaginar o creer.

Con ese mensaje bloqueo su celular, si continuaba hablando con la peliazul nunca se probaría la yukata. Sin contar porque su salud mental corría peligro al imaginarse a la mayor escribiendo esas cosas.

-Sera mejor apurarme si quiero ir en búsqueda de Umi –determinado le quito la ropa al maniquí- no creo que tarde mucho aquí, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _-Diez de la noche, en templo-_

-¿Cómo es que tardamos tanto? –bufo el pelirrojo vestido con la yukata que caminaba al lado de la peligris que sonreía inocentemente.

-No es mi culpa que mamá te invitara a comer y llegara tu mamá de improvisto- ella rio y continuo caminando al templo con la compañía del Nishikino.

Kotori portaba una yukata gris con algunas flores tanto rojas, azules y verdes. Su cabello no llevaba su emblemática cola lateral, esta vez lo llevaba suelto pero con una pequeña trenza como si fuera una tiara.

-Eso lo sé, pero aun así –el volvió a suspirar mientras subía las escaleras del templo con su acompañante- ¿no podían platicar menos? De seguro llegamos tarde y ya no hay nadie de nuestro grupo.

-En eso te equivocas, Maki-kun –ella volvió a reír ante la incrédula cara del pelirrojo- les avise que llegaríamos tarde. Así que imagino que apenas están llegando.

-¿Eso crees? Espera, ¿Cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo que nadie me dijo nada? –Entrecerró los ojos y bufo- ¿Qué tienen un grupo de chat aparte de muse o que?

-Bueno, es un grupo de chat que tenemos Umi-chan y Honoka-kun. Les dije que llegaríamos tarde y ellos se encargaron de informarle a lo demás –comento sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿A quién le informo Umi? –pregunto curioso mientras pasaban por los últimos escalones.

-Creo que le aviso a Eli-kun. Y no me veas así, yo no tengo ni la menor idea del porque estaba con él –agrego la peligris en su defensa al ver los furiosos ojos amatistas de su hermano menor.

-No importa, yo…

Antes de terminar, una poderosa fuerza lo interrumpió, o más bien casi lo tira al piso. Honoka y Rin lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza, por poco y se cae por las escaleras de no ser que se sujeto antes del barandal.

-¡Maki-kun nya! Que bueno que llegaste nya~ -hablo con suma alegría el niño gato.

-Exacto, pensamos que se habían perdido –el líder de muse dejo de abrazarlo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja- Kotori-chan, ¿Cómo te fue de camino con Maki-kun?

-Bien, es un completo caballero –comento la joven que sonreirá tiernamente- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti con Nico-chan?

-Pudo ser peor, me obligo a cargarla en la espalda por un rato, pero de ahí en más todo está bien –rio nerviosamente al recordar el acontecimiento- pero bien, ¿Qué tal me veo? O nos vemos, ¿verdad Rin-kun? –llamo a su compañero de aventuras que asintió energéticamente.

Después de que el pelinaranjo menor soltara al pelirrojo, ambos se dieron vuelta enseñando la yukata que portaban. Que literalmente eran iguales, el color amarillo de la de Rin era lo que la diferenciaba de la de Honoka.

-Se ven muy bien –la peligris asintió contenta- adivino, ¿las compraron en el mismo lugar?

-Si nya, hasta en eso nos parecemos, ¿verdad, Honoka-kun? –el menor recargo su brazo en el hombro derecho del mayor.

-Claro que si. Rin-kun y yo podríamos ser hermanos –el líder rio.

-No es que los quiera molestar, pero, ¿Qué tal si nos quitamos de la pasada de las escaleras? La gente tiene que pasar y nosotros estorbamos- ante el comentario del pelirrojo, de inmediato los pelinaranjos y la peligris caminó junto con él a otro lugar más despejado y donde no estorbaran el paso.

Justo cuando llegaron a ese lugar despejado, el pelinaranjo vio a la reina de su mundo gatuno. Vestida con una Yukata verde lima y con líneas verticales amarillas.

-¡Kayochin! –grito Rin y atrapo en sus brazos a una linda castaña que sonrió enternecida.

-Rin-kun –con una sonrisa correspondió el abrazo del joven- pensé que no llegarías.

-¿Cómo crees? Mi Kayochin es importante para mí –el rio y la meció un poco entre sus brazos- ¡yo amo a Kayochin con todo mi corazoncito!

-Ay van esos dos otra vez –el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y vio a sus mayores que también lo habían hecho- ¿ustedes no comenzaran con esas cosas malosas, verdad?

-¿Uhm? Claro que no, bueno, tal vez mas tarde –el pelinaranjo mayor rasco su mejilla un tanto nervioso y sonrojado.

-Honoka-kun, no enfrente de mi hermanito –la peligris desvió la mirada igual de sonrojada que su novio.

-Lo lamento cuñadito, pero Kotori-chan es grande y puede divertirse –con una seriedad extraña del ojiazul vio directamente a los ojos del Nishikino- pero te juro por los dioses que la cuidare y no dejare que nada malo le pase, ¡de veras!

Ahora el sonrojado era Maki. Era una extraña combinación de enojo por el hecho de pensar que su "hermana mayor" fuera a hacer algo indecente con el Kousaka y vergüenza por imaginárselo.

-¿Esa no es Nico-chan? –Hablo la castaña en brazos de su amado pelinaranjo- ¿¡Nico-chan esta con Kira-san!? –grito asombrada.

En efecto, Yazawa Nico con su yukata rosada y adornos rojos se encontraba platicando plácidamente con el líder de A-RISE. Se les veía muy feliz, una boba sonrisa adornaba la cara de Nico y Tsubasa parecía encantado con dichas acciones.

-Ese hijo de…-el Nishikino soltó aire un poco molesto. Ahora estaba rojo pero del enojo- ¿Quién le dio permiso de hablar con mi troll?

-Parece que nadie –hablo el Kousaka que estaba asombrado por como sonreía la pelinegra, jamás la vio sonreír así.

-Rin –el pelirrojo vio al chico gato que asintió y soltó a su reina- ya sabes que hacer.

-Tranquilo Maki-kun nya, yo me encargo –asintió con fuerza y salió corriendo en la dirección en donde estaba la "feliz pareja".

-Espera, ¡Rin-kun, yo quiero un autógrafo! –entonces Hanayo persigo a Rin.

-¿Es necesario que los molestes? –le pregunto la ojiambar a Maki.

-Claramente. No voy a permitir que alguien hable con Nico-chan de esa manera si no me pide permiso –el bufo y negó con la cabeza.

-Siento celos~ ¡a ella si la tratas como tu hermana mayor! ¡Maki-kun, yo también quiero que te pongas celoso cuando alguien me hable así! –grito con fingidas lagrimas de cocodrilo la joven.

-O-otra vez con lo mismo, te he dicho que…

-¡No quiero que me hables Elicchi! ¡Nunca en tu vida! –aquel era el grito furico de la pelimorada que se acercaba a la posición de los chicos.

Maki, Kotori y Honoka, nunca vieron a la sacerdotisa tan molesta, incluso se le podía ver una vena aparecer en su frente.

La joven vestida de sacerdotisa se encontraba siendo seguida por su rubio novio que no llevaba una yukata como los demás, únicamente portaba unos jeans negros y una chaqueta blanca.

-Nozomi por favor, no es nada, te lo juro –su voz del rubio se escuchaba suplicante mientras seguía a su novia- ¡solo fue un accidente!

-¡Accidente mis ovarios, mis jodidos ovarios! –grito a todo pulmón la ojiverde sorprendiendo así a sus presentes amigos.

Nunca, pero nunca la habían escuchado decir groserías, verla con esa actitud definitivamente era un golpe bajo para el rubio y una bofetada para los espectadores que no se esperaban esa contestación.

-¡Nozomi, por dios! –antes de que el ruso intentara detenerla, la sacerdotisa se posiciono atrás del pelirrojo que por instinto extendió su brazo lateralmente al sentir aquellos fríos y asesinos ojos azules sobre el- apártate Maki, esto no es asunto.

-Primero cálmate y me apartare –el pelirrojo hablo con seriedad mientras se mantenía erguido y decidido a no dejar pasar al rubio.

-Dije, A-PAR-TA-TE –resalto cada silaba dando un paso adelante.

-Quiero que me obligues –el Nishikino se mantuvo serio ante la actitud del ojiazul- no estás en disposición de calmarte, así que no te dejare ni ver a Nozomi –atrás del, escucho el suspiro tranquilo de la pelimorada al decir esas palabras.

Incluso antes de que el ruso lo tomara del cuello para apartarlo, Honoka se posiciono enfrente de él y coloco su mano en el pecho del rubio.

-Eli, por favor, retírate, cuando te calmes podrás hablar con ella, ¿entendido? –al margen de la situación, el líder de muse mostro su postura autoritaria enfrente del mayor.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? –Con la mirada, Eli busco los ojos de Nozomi que tras ubicarla esta desvió la mirada- bien –soltó un bufido y se fue de la escena.

La tensión del aire se aligero un poco al momento en el que el ruso se fue. Entonces el Nishikino soltó aire y se giro para ver a la pelimorada que rehuía de la mirada de este.

-Nozomi –la llamo, pero siguió sin verlo- necesito una explicación de esto, y espero que me la des –pidió de la manera más gentil que pudo- Nozomi, por favor, no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas.

La pelimorada suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a ver aquellos ojos amatistas que en eso momento prometían que la ayudarían en lo que pudieran.

-Elicchi… -tomo aire en su intento de tener algo de valor- lo vi con Anju-chan.

-¿Y? –El pelirrojo alzo la ceja- ¿Qué se besaron o que? –De nueva cuenta, la ojiverde desvió la mirada- esto no puede ser, ¿es enserio?

-Si…-contesto con cierta dificultad la Toujo- yo los vi...

-Eso no puede ser –Kotori negó varias veces aun sin creérselo- debe ser un error. ¿Cómo paso? Eli-kun no…

-Ellos dos... –la mayor tomo de nuevo aire y lo soltó pesadamente- estaba caminando en busca de Elicchi, entonces cuando lo vi el estaba platicando con Anju-chan. No hay problema hasta ahí. Entonces un chico tropezó con Elicchi haciendo que se cayeran al piso, iba ayudarlo hasta que vi como Anju-chan juntaba sus labios con los de Elicchi –un nudo se le formo en la garganta al momento de recordar aquello- el no la quito, ¡no se movió ni un maldito milímetro!

-Nozomi-chan –la ojiambar la estrecho entre sus brazos para intentar brindarle algo de consuelo- Debe haber una explicación para eso.

-No la hay –las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes- Elicchi, el…

Maki, enojado por la actitud de su superior, se dio media vuelta y se disponía a ir en busca del ruso y molerlo a golpes como correspondía.

-Maki-kun–Honoka puso su mano en el hombro de aludido- será mejor que no te metas en esto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tú no estás enojado? –El mayor negó pesadamente ante esas preguntas- ¿entonces porque me detienes?

-Porque Umi-chan te está esperando, ¿lo olvidas? –ante sus palabras, el menor abrió los ojos como platos al recordar la razón de ir en yukata esa noche- ve con ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de Nozomi-chan.

-Pero…-vio con duda a la pelimorada que se aferraba con fuerza a la peligris- no puedo dejarla así.

-Por ahora, tu prioridad es Umi-chan. Por favor –el mayor le sonrió de lado- ve, te mantendremos informado si algo pasa.

-Honoka –lo vio a él y después a las jóvenes que aun estaban abrazadas- está bien –sintiéndose culpable poso su mano en el hombro de la pelimorada- Nozomi, te prometo que te ayudare, pero…

-Tienes que ir con Umi-chan… lo sé –la joven ojiverde le sonrió con dificultad- ella me lo dijo, ve con ella, no estuve preparando el lugar solo para que te quedes conmigo.

-Nozomi, te juro que me hare cargo de Eli –reafirmo su promesa- solo espera, se que lo lograre.

-Se que lo haras, ahora ve, que Umi-chan te espera –ella mantuvo su sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo al jardín.

Le partía el alma verla así, a la que había sido su sostén en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez no tenia alternativa de dejar a Umi sola. Así que corrió con la mayor fuerza que le brindaron sus piernas, llegaría aunque le costara el alma.

En cuanto llego, escucho una triste melodía brindada por una biwa. Le parecía extraño, así que se acerco con cuidado y se posiciono detrás de un gran árbol que le daba la vista perfecta de la espalda de la dueña del instrumento y de la melodía. Umi era la que tocaba la biwa sentada debajo del árbol. Tocaba el instrumento como si su alma llorara. Ella portaba una yukata roja con adornos en azul marino, su largo cabello se encontraba sujeto por unos palillos.

Maki opto por cerrar los ojos para sentir aquella canción. Suspiro más de una vez al escucharla. Le provocaba querer abrazarla con fuerza para que dejara de sufrir de esa manera. Algo en aquella melodía no le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse molesto por quien hubiera sido el que le provocara esa sensación a su novia.

Cuando la afligida melodía termino, el sonoro suspiro de Umi resonó entre la tenue luz del lugar- Maki, se que eres tu –hablo lentamente.

-Es muy triste esa melodía, ¿puedo saber la razón? –pregunto sin rodeos tras salir detrás del árbol y sentarse al lado de la joven Sonoda.

-Eli me conto lo de Nozomi. También lo que paso contigo –la peliazul ni vio al pelirrojo. Su mirada estaba fija en la media luna que iluminaba parte del jardín.

-No me arrepiento de nada –la mirada del chico divago entre la chica y el jardín- él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hablar con Nozomi. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No puedo pedirte lo contrario, Maki –la joven volvió a suspirar y vio con una sonrisa de lado a su novio- hiciste lo correcto. Es Eli quien me preocupa. Vino angustiado y frustrado, sin saber que hacer. Le dije que fuera a su casa y que pensara lo que iba a hacer –afligida reviso su celular en busca de alguna señal de vida del ruso- le envié un mensaje hace rato, pero no me ha contestado…

-¿Es por el por quien tocaste esa melodía? –La joven asintió ante la pregunta del pelirrojo que de inmediato soltó un bufido- es increíble, de nuevo pasa esto.

-Es diferente a esa ocasión –contesto la peliazul que aun parecía afligida por la situación de su amigo- en ese entonces yo estaba llorando por algo que jamás pasaría, por quien no quería realmente, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo…

* * *

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _En ese mismo lugar, donde la luz era escasa y el viento soplaba amablemente, Sonoda Umi se encontraba tocando su biwa sin consuelo debajo de ese gran árbol._

 _¿La razón de su melodía? Un amor que jamás podría ser posible. Si, damas y caballeros, Sonoda Umi termino por ser una boba enamorada, pero no de nuestro rojo protagonista, si no del presidente del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eli. Aquel rubio que solo tenía ojos para su vicepresidenta._

 _Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenia oportunidad, incluso, muy en su interior sabia que nunca lograría nada. Pero aun después de los encuentros con el pelirrojo, y de ese beso que compartieron en el parque, ella seguía sin olvidar los hipnóticos ojos azules del ruso._

 _Aquel día, donde tocaba su biwa para los visitantes del templo, pues ese día como en el presente había una celebración. De reojo vislumbro a la pareja emblemática de muse besándose como muchas veces, pero aquella vez fue diferente, porque el siempre serio Eli había dicho a Nozomi lo mucho que la amaba. Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría, de nuevo se sintió como en antaño, una chica de primer año que se enamoro en los pasillos al rubio presidente y que lloraba cada vez que él era afectivo con la pelimorada._

 _-Umi –la llamo el Nishikino, que la siguió después de verla correr tan desenfrenadamente- ¿todo bien? –la joven no le contesto, así que el opto por posicionarse enfrente de ella, le retiro la biwa y sin decir nada, la abrazo con fuerza._

 _Aquellos cálidos brazos calmaron poco a poco el corazón de la Sonoda, que a todo pulmón gritaba y se preguntaba el porqué de su situación. Porque había caído en enamorarse o creer que lo estaba, porque sufría de esa manera si ella sabía que el corazón de Eli jamás le pertenecería._

 _El llanto desenfrenado de la joven era como puñales en el corazón del pelirrojo que no hacía más que escucharla y acariciar su espalda. Era su confort en ese momento. Le dolía verla así, sentía como si su mundo se derrumba al escucharla, al sentir sus lagrimas. Se sentía impotente. No podía hacer anda más que apoyarla._

 _-Maki…-la joven lo llamo cuando por fin logro cesar sus lagrimas- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Claro- hablo sin soltarla. No sería capaz de verla llorar así que opto por no soltarla ni dejar que ella lo viera._

 _-¿Por qué terminamos queriendo de esa manera? –pregunto con una tenue voz- Maki, yo sé perfectamente que Eli ama profundamente a Nozomi. Lo sé pero…_

 _-No puedes evitarlo, lo sé…Es el resultado de amar a una persona. –contesto pesadamente._

 _-¿Cómo se sabe si amas a alguien?_

 _-Cuando amas a alguien –suspiro y sonrió levemente- cuando amas a alguien, quieres a esa persona solo para ti. Eres egoísta. Le deseas la felicidad como la desgracia. Es una sensación de pertenencia, una que te consume por dentro… por aquella sensación pelearías hasta con el mismo diablo hasta que esa persona fuera tuya._

 _-Entonces…tal vez realmente yo no amo a Eli como esperaba..._

 _-¿Cómo? –El joven pregunto confundido- si estas llorando por él, entonces debe de ser porque realmente lo amas._

 _-No, tal vez no es eso. Quiero a Eli, pero si realmente lo amara, entonces intentaría pelear por el pero…_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _La joven Sonoda logro separarse un poco del pelirrojo y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos toco su mejilla derecha con su mano- porque por el único que siento eso es por ti –ante esas palabras, el Nishikino se quedo sin palabras. Estaba en shock- sé que mi comportamiento no es el mejor en este caso pero… tengo que decirlo –suspiro y vio con una sonrisa a esos amatistas ojos que la veían atentamente- eres al único al que yo quiero para mí. Cuando te veo con Nico, ciento como si una desagradable sensación recorriera mi cuerpo, es como veneno que me consume a cada segundo. No sabía que tenía esos sentimientos…_

 _-Umi, yo…-la verdad no sabía que decir, se había quedado en un shock total._

 _-No tienes que decir nada, en serio –la joven acaricio la mejilla del confundido Maki- aunque solo sea un sueño. Quiero estar contigo. Eres tu el que me hace sentir así, por el que mi corazón late más fuerte que nunca –entonces lo abrazo con fuerza- Maki, yo…_

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

-Y te confesé mis sentimientos –la joven suspiro y vio a su acompañante- no fue la confesión que tenía programada, pero no salió tan mal.

-¿Tenias programado algo? –El pelirrojo alzo la ceja y vio como su acompañante le enseñaba su instrumento- ¿Qué tiene que ver la biwa con eso?

-Es que pensaba tocarte una canción con ella, después de eso te traería aquí y te confesaría mis sentimientos –rio un poco- no pensé que terminaría haciendo semejante escándalo. Cuando lo pienso termino por avergonzarme. Mi propuesta perfecta se fue a la basura por mis torpes y confusos sentimientos- negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo hermoso que hubiera podido ser si hacia su plan al pie de la letra.

Entonces Maki soltó una gran y sonora carcajada. Umi lo vio confundida, pero él seguía riendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido? –ahora era ella quien arqueaba la ceja.

-Umi –se acomodo el cabello y le sonrió elegantemente- eres terrible, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sonrojada a más no poder por aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca.

-Porque tu pareces el hombre de la relación –rio levemente- planeaste el cómo confesarte cuando lo normal es que el hombre sea quien se confiese, y después olvidas nuestro aniversario –el volvió a soltar otra carcajada ante las mejillas rojas de su novia- incluso me haces pasar celos a costa de Eli. Mira que tocar así por él, Dios, solo tú para hacer eso.

-¿Q-que tiene de malo? Es mi amigo–comento con una tenue voz apenada.

-Olvídalo –aun riendo pico su nariz- se supone que yo soy el hombre en esta relación, deja de llevarte el crédito de eso –apretó la punta de la nariz de Umi mientras aun reía- ¿entendido?

-Y-yo no me creo el hombre es que…

-No pues evitarlo, lo sé –una sincera sonrisa se formo en los labios del Nishikino cuando dejo la nariz de la Sonoda- eres una mujer complicada. Quieras o no, seguirás haciéndolo.

-E-es porque…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, los labios de la peliazul fueron atrapados por los del pelirrojo. Su contacto no duro mucho, pero fue el suficiente para estremecer a la joven.

-Te amo, con todos tus delirios de caballero. Eres la mujer que amo, ¿lo sabes? –dijo Maki al momento de separarse y verla directamente a los ojos.

-C-claro que lo se –puede que estuviera apenada a más no poder, pero aun así estaba sonriendo- yo igual te amo. Aunque creas que te quiero quitar tu puesto como "hombre".

-Es que lo es –el volvió a reír- ahora por tu culpa no se que hacer ahora. Tenía planeado todo para este día y ya no se que hacer –negó levemente y vio la biwa- por culpa de Eli ya no pude escuchar la canción que ibas a tocarme.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos los problemas maritales de Eli a un lado? –con una sonrisa se levanto del piso y le extendió la mano para levantar al joven. Cosa que si paso, ambos se encontraban parados en ese momento- ahora solo quiero que seamos tú y yo. –Su sonrisa cambio a una traviesa y con audacia posiciono sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico- Ya mañana hablaremos con ellos y nos encargaremos, ¿si?

Usando la jugarreta que Maki uso hace rato, Umi lo beso. Pero aquello duro mas, era un beso más relajado y lleno de amor.

Solo por hoy serian ellos dos. Y como dijo Umi, mañana se encargarían de lo demás.

Aquel árbol presenciaría de nueva cuenta el amor que se tenían esos dos.

Un día que empezó mal puede terminar bien con la voluntad suficiente, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin lo termine! Si les soy sincera, esto iba a ser más corto y lo iba a subir ayer, pero pensé que quedaría incompleto, así que le agregue más y más y pues… termino siendo uno de 10,074 palabras… por Dios, no pensé que saldría tan largo.**_

 _ **¡Muchachos, feliz año nuevo! Espero que cumplan sus deseos este 2018 que apenas empieza. También les deseo que todos sus fic favoritos sean actualizados y recuerden que el mejor regalo que le pueden dejar a sus autores favoritos es un hermoso review.**_

 _ **Este año se vienen muchos one-shot que ya tienen fecha para subir, también una nueva historia que es "Somos algo mas" que es continuación de "Seis días con ella" por si gustan pasarse a leerla, las actualizaciones van a ser algo lentas, pero me esforzare para que salgan a un respectivo tiempo. (Aun estoy pensando en poner fecha para actualizar, pero eso lo veré después, todo depende de cómo este mi horario en la universidad)**_

 _ **A los que les gusta el UmiMaki como a mí, tengo varios One-shot de esa gloriosa pareja. Y tengo planeado hacer uno Mimo Pile pero aun no tengo la idea bien planeada, así que, les pido un poco de paciencia n_nU**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	6. Misión: Reconciliación

**_Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores_**

* * *

Una atmosfera oscura rodeaba la casa del joven Kousaka Honoka. El cielo nublado anunciaba que pronto caería una llovizna en la ciudad, leves rayos de sol se lograban distinguir gracias a las aperturas de las nubes en el cielo.

Seis de los nueve integrantes del grupo de idols muse, se encontraban en la habitación del pelinaranjo donde cada uno se permanecía a los costados de la mesa en el centro de dicho lugar.

\- ¿Qué haremos con este dilema? –pregunto el pelirrojo que entre sus piernas se encontraba un gato negro que dormía plácidamente gracias a las caricias de su amo.

-Enserio, ¿Por qué le regalaste ese gato? –con un suspiro, el dueño de la casa le pregunto a su peliazul mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Me pareció un lindo detalle por nuestro aniversario –la aludida se encogió de los hombros y vio a su novio que se encontraba a su lado- creo que es una buena idea, ambos se llevan muy bien.

\- ¡Pero si parece un mafioso! –soltó en un gritillo el ojiazul que al ver la sonrisa malévola del compositor del grupo- ¡Míralo, parece un nazi!

\- ¿Eres un nazi? –ingenua, la escritora vio a su pareja que solamente rio.

-Para nada, aunque –coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón y dio la impresión de estar recordando algo- aunque creo que tengo un bisabuelo o tío por parte de mi madre que fue alemán en la segunda guerra mundial.

-Eso no ayuda a tu imagen, cara de tomate –bufo la pelinegra que se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa- menos que tengas a ese gato sobre tus piernas.

-Kuro –llamo el pelirrojo a su negro gato que, al momento de despertar, vio a la enana del grupo con sus esmeraldas ojos- ¿Qué tal si le enseñas a Nico-chan tus encantos?

Sin chistar, el gato abandono el regazo de su amo para saltar sobre la mesa y caminar lentamente hacia su objetivo. La cara de la Yazawa era de un miedo infundido por aquel pequeño animal: sus ojos gatunos no le daban buena espina.

Cuando el gato estuvo enfrente de ella; con una elegancia natural se acostó en su regazo y acurrucándose volvió a dormir.

-P-pero que lindo gatito –Nico acaricio con suavidad el lomo del animal y un tenue sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas- ¿C-como es que este animalito puede ser tuyo si es adorable?

-Todavía que te hago el favor de que Kuro esté en tu regazo –el Nishikino bufo, pero no logro ocultar una divertida sonrisa que salía de sus labios.

-Se ve muy lindo, nya, pero que no se me acerque- para fortuna de Rin, él no estaba tan cerca del gato de Maki, pero aun así se deslizo un poco hacia atrás por si acaso.

-Que ironía, el chico gato alérgico a los gatos –el dueño de la casa rio un poco al ver como su compañero de aventuras casi se salía de la habitación.

-C-chicos –Hanayo hablo levemente- ¿q-que no estamos aquí para hablar de Nozomi-chan y Eli-kun?

-Kayochan tiene razón, estamos aquí para hablar de esos dos –el pelinaranjo mayor le sonrió a la castaña y vio a sus demás amigos- ya han pasado dos semanas y según me ha dicho Kotori-chan, esos dos no han hablado por ningún medio conocido.

-Pensé que sería algo sencillo de solucionar o que con un perdón bastaría. Pero Eli me comento que ha intentado de todo para poder comunicarse con ella y Nozomi no se lo ha permitido –hablo la peliazul que al igual que sus amigos, parecía preocupada por su rubio amigo.

-Sin contar que lo que hizo no fue exactamente correcto –agrego el pelirrojo- menos lo que hizo después. No puedo creer que tuviera que intervenir Honoka para que se calmara –soltó un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero debemos ayudarnos… somos, al fin y al cabo una familia… -comento la Koizumi.

-Tienes razón, Hanayo –hablo Maki con un poco de seriedad en su voz- antes que nada, necesito que me digan que paso esa noche cuando fui en busca de Umi.

-No fue tan malo como crees –el pelinaranja mayor soltó un tenue suspiro- cuando te fuiste Nozomi-chan comenzó a llorar…la verdad fue algo que no me esperaba –vio por un momento al suelo- la tuvimos que llevar a su casa cuando por fin se calmó. De hecho, Hanayo-chan y Kotori-chan se quedaron con ella esa noche para vigilarla.

-Definitivamente Eli tiene aire en vez de cerebro en esa cabezota –el pelirrojo negó varias veces.

-No fue totalmente su culpa –abogo la arquera- no supo actuar. No lo defiendo, pero entiéndalo, el jamás haría algo para lastimar a Nozomi.

-Y creemos en eso, pero… -el pelinaranjo mayor negó un poco con la cabeza- Eli-kun no actuó como debería.

-Aun así –se animó a hablar la castaña- él quiere arreglarlo con Nozomi-chan. Malo sería si la ignorara y se fuera con Yuki-san –se ajustó sus lentes y vio atentamente a la peliazul- Umi-chan tiene razón, nada lo justifica, pero él no le haría daño a Nozomi-chan a propósito.

-Kayochin, ¡eres tan linda cuando te pones así de seria! Que podría comerte a besos en frente de los demás sin pena alguna –el chico gato abrazo a su amada fuertemente casi al punto de tirarla en contra del piso.

-R-Rin-kun, compórtate… –murmuro Hanayo con su voz nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué no pueden hacer eso en la casa? - bufo la Yazawa que no dejaba de acariciar el lomo del gato- Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro problema actual, ¿Qué no entienden eso?

-Mira quien lo dice, Nico-chan – contesto el Nishikino- tu eres la que no deja de acariciar a Kuro.

-No se puede evitar. Tu gato es sumamente lindo, ¡no sé cómo eres dueño de semejante ternura! –vocifero la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Chicos, por favor –la arquera intento hacer que sus amigos dejaran sus asuntos para centrarse en el problema actual- ¿de qué te ríes, Honoka? –vio el cómo su mejor amigo de la infancia no para de sonreír y soltar dos que tres risas traviesas.

-Es que así es muse, no creo que nos concentremos tan rápido –hablo el joven pelinaranjo- Umi-chan, ¿No crees que son divertidos?

-No digo lo contrario, es solo que –la joven soltó un sonoro suspiro- a veces me gustaría que pusieran atención en lo que es importante.

-Veras como surgirá algo de esto –el ojiazul sonrió con gran confianza- no solo ellos están aquí intentando dar ideas, Kotori-chan se encuentra ahora con Nozomi-chan para animarla.

-Pero ella si está haciendo algo…-la joven Sonoda vio de nueva cuenta el cómo su novio discutía con su mejor amiga y el cómo los menores se abrazaban.

-Todos hacen algo, solo espera y tendrás el resultado esperado –confiado se cruzó de brazos y admiro la futura escena.

\- ¡Tengo una idea nya! –grito el chico gato que por fin dejo de abrazar a Hanayo.

\- ¿Qué te dije? –el líder del grupo le guiño el ojo a su mejor amiga y presto atención al pelinaranjo menor- ¿Cuál es tu idea, Rin-kun?

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un paseo por el pasado, nya? –dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –la pelinegra alzo la ceja, sin entender lo que decía el joven.

-L-lo que quiere decir Rin-kun: es que podríamos hacer que ellos dos vieran las escenas más importantes de su relación… -hablo con timidez la joven Koizumi.

-Eso tiene lógica –el pelirrojo pensó bien la situación y les dio a sus amigos una tenue sonrisa- no suena mal, a decir verdad. Con una buena planeación, puede que salga bien.

\- ¿Qué te dije, Umi-chan? –Honoka aun sonriendo asintió- muse no es el tipo de grupo que tiene ideas normales o de maneras convencionales. Somos un grupo extremadamente raro si lo quieres ver así. Pero así funcionamos.

-En eso tienes razón, Honoka- la escritora le sonrió y vio a sus amigos- ¿alguna idea de cómo recrear esos momentos?

\- ¡Eso también lo pensé, nya! –el joven gato los vio atentamente y soltó una leve carcajada- pero puede que no le guste mucho a cierto pelirrojo amargado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué tan mala es la idea? –Maki, ya resignado opto mejor por acceder a lo que sea que pensara el pelinaranjo menor. Le había prometido a Nozomi que la ayudaría y eso haría.

* * *

 _ **Primera estación: Salón de primer año de la preparatoria.**_

\- ¿Que se supone que hago aquí? -pregunto la pelimorada, que vestida con su uniforme escolar se encontraba detrás de la puerta que daba al que fue su salón de clases.

-Solo quería que salieras de tu habitación -la sonrisa de inocente de la Minami no le parecía creíble para la sacerdotisa.

-No sé porque no te creo -la mayor entrecerró los ojos y analizo cada gesto de la menor que al igual que ella portaba su uniforme escolar.

-Confía en mí, ¿sí? -la peligris río un poco y toco en la puerta- solo disfruta -con eso dicho, abrió la puerta y espero a que su superior entrara.

-Presiento algo, mas no sé si es bueno o malo -desconfiada de la situación, se aventuró a entrar al salón- las cartas me dijeron que algo inesperado pasaría hoy.

Sin más, y ante la mirada atenta de la Minami, Nozomi entro al salón por completo.

La luz era escasa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la oscuridad desapareció para dar espacio a una escena conocida para la pelimorada.

En el escritorio de la maestra, se encontraba Nico vestida con un pantalón negro y camisa verde.

El salón estaba lleno de personas que había visto solamente en los pasillos; eran alumnos de diferentes cursos y clubes. Inclusive había una chica del club de ocultismo.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue el chico gato alias Rin que se encontraba parado en su asiento y con una mirada fría en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Hoshizora... -carraspeo un poco y negó varias veces- A-Ayase Eli. No es para nada un placer estar con ustedes este año nya, me caen mal todos -dijo el pelinaranja con una falsa voz de seriedad.

-No recuerdo que Elicchi hiciera eso -murmuro para ella misma- pero, entiendo el punto. Sonó un poco grosero cuando se presentó con los alumnos.

\- ¡E-es genial, ¡Rin... ¡Digo, A-Ayase-san es fantástico! -grito con cierto nerviosismo la Koizumi que se encontraba en el asiento detrás del Hoshizora.

-Tampoco recuerdo eso, pero... -la joven pelimorada soltó un suspiro nostálgico- de una manera menos efusiva, también grite, pero interinamente al ver a Elicchi entrar al salón. Mi vista no se apartaba de él, aquel que no temía a lo que digieran las personas y peleaba por lo que amaba.

-Me alegra que esté funcionando -la voz del Nishikino fue suficiente para hacer que la mayor saltara de la impresión y se girara a verlo un tanto asustada.

-Maki-kun, ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un espía? -pregunto mientras intentaba recobrar la normalidad de los latidos de su corazón- ¿Donde esta Kotori-chan? -busco detrás del joven, pero no vio a la mencionada.

-Se fue al siguiente escenario -Maki tomo suavemente la mano derecha de la joven y tiro de ella suavemente- vamos.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -caminando detrás del Nishikino, intento averiguar la verdad.

-Cumpliré mi promesa -afirmo con su voz serena- sé que lo lograremos -vio desde su hombro a la ojiverde- haremos que todo este como antes.

* * *

 _ **Segunda estación: escaleras que van desde el segundo piso al tercer piso.**_

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? -preguntó la pelimorada al estar en la entrada de las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Solo mira y sabrás -Maki señalo las escaleras y sonriendo se dispuso a ver qué pasaría en las escaleras, baja el líder de muse con una actitud seria al igual que su compañero en aventuras en el salón de clases. Bajaba con cuidado y a decir verdad algo torpe, le era difícil caminar con la gracia con la que el ex bailarín caminaba frecuentemente.

\- ¡O-oye! -a unos metros del pelinaranja, la peligris que había acompañado a Nozomi se encontraba agitada y apenada.

\- ¿Uhm? -metido en su papel, se dio la vuelta y vio a la joven- ¿Necesitas algo? -la vio dudar- si es algo, dilo rápido que tengo prisa.

La ojiambar con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzó a dudar, buscaba algo en las paredes que la ayudara, pero no la encontró. La mirada fría y esos ojos azules se le quedaron viendo fijamente. Tomo valor y le sonrió abiertamente y con cierta gracia.

-Soy Toujo Nozomi, es un placer -dijo con su gran sonrisa y fina voz.

-Recuerdo ese día. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decirle -la pelimorada sonrió bobamente- su mirada inquisitiva sobre mi provoco tantos sentimientos que no pude explicar y sigo sin poder hacerlo -soltó un suspiro y vio brevemente el techo- sentí miedo, pero quería ser tan valiente como el en aquel entonces. Quería estar a su lado aun si eso me llevara hacia el fin del mundo.

-Eso es muy romántico, nya -el pelinaranja menor hacia hecho aparición al lado de la pelimorada.

La joven solamente salto un poco y se giró a ver al joven gato- ustedes me van a matar de un susto, Rin-kun -la joven sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del Hoshizora- adivino, iremos a otro lugar, ¿verdad?

-En efecto nya -el asintió y tomo la mano de la chica- ¡Adelante!

-Vamos entonces -sonriendo lo acompaño- Rin-kun -él le contestó con un "¿Uhm?" - muy buena actuación por cierto~

-Gracias, Nozomi-chan~ -el asintió y por poco ronronea cuando la joven Toujo acaricio su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Tercera estación: salón del consejo estudiantil.**_

\- ¿Es aquí? –pregunto la sacerdotisa al chico cara de gato.

-Sí, nya –el asintió y abrió poco a poco la puerta- te lo advierto, esto no es apto para cardiacos –con una sonrisa traviesa abrió por completo la puerta y espero a que Nozomi entrara por completo al salón.

-Veamos que aventura es ahora –nostálgica y ansiosa, entro al lugar.

En la escena, se encontraban Maki haciendo el papel de Eli y Umi siendo Nozomi. Su posición era como generalmente encontrarías al presidente del consejo estudiantil y a su vicepresidenta: sentado codo a codo y acomodando papeles.

-Umi… digo, Nozomi –corrigió el pelirrojo con un carraspeo leve- ¿terminaste los trámites para el camión que pidieron los del club de futbol soccer?

-Sí, Elicchi –tan metida estaba la arquera en su papel, que le salió tan natural el apodo que suele usar la pelimorada con el rubio- tengo todo listo aquí mismo –con suavidad le entrego los papeles que el recibió con una tenue sonrisa.

-Gracias, Nozomi –asintió un poco y volvió a firmar y acomodar el papeleo.

-Elicchi – el joven Nishikino respondió con un "uhm"- ¿crees algún día tu y yo podremos salir?

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Nozomi? –fingiendo que no entendió, detuvo su trabajo y vio a su acompañante- si salimos casi siempre.

-Elicchi es más denso que el aceite –la joven soltó un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza- ¿será que mis sentimientos no te han llegado?

\- ¿Cómo es que…? –Nozomi alzo la ceja confundida. Aquel momento fue cuando ellos apenas llevaban un mes como presidente y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aun no conocían al grupo e incluso, no había nadie ese día en el salón que pudiera contar aquello.

-Solo disfruta el espectáculo, Nozomi-chan –le murmuro el chico gato que parecía contento con lo que venía a continuación.

-Nozomi –la suave y cálida voz del pelirrojo se hizo sonar en la habitación- ¿enserio piensas eso?

-Elicchi, no digo mentiras –la joven Sonoda soltó un gran suspiro y vio con una media sonrisa a su acompañante- las cartas me dijeron que esto sería difícil, pero no calcule la magnitud de la situación.

-No soy tan complicado como parezco –con cuidado, tomo la mejilla de su compañera y la acaricio- incluso yo escucho la voz más tenue.

-No entiendo –su cara variaba entre confusa y apenada- ¿mi voz te ha alcanzado?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Nozomi –con una sonrisa divertida se fue acercando lentamente.

Sin dejarla contestar, el pelirrojo tomo posesión de los labios de la peliazul que no se disgustó en ningún momento de dicha acción.

-Vaya –la pelimorada estaba asombrada, no solo por el hecho de que ellos dos se besaran con ella presente, si no por el hecho de que supieran de aquel momento tan íntimo que tuvo con el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Te sorprenderías las cosas que uno se entera en esta escuela, nya –hablo el chico gato- pero espero que disfrutes el final.

\- ¿Aún falta? –alzo la ceja y su mirada vago entre Rin y la pareja que continuaba besándose suavemente- antes que nada, ¿Cuánto van a durar en eso? Que yo recuerde, Elicchi solo me dio un beso suave, no algo tan largo como lo que están haciendo esos dos.

-No digas nada, nya –el Hoshizora rio travieso- que ellos no saben eso. Si se enteran Maki-kun me matara por hacerle todo esto.

-Pues yo no veo que se quejen –la joven rio al igual que el menor al ver como la pareja no se separaba- será mejor darles algo de intimidad, ¿no?

-En efecto nya –tomo la mano de su acompañante y salió con ella del salón- pienso que te va a gustar el ultimo escenario~

-Eso lo veremos, Rin-kun.

* * *

 _ **Cuarto y último escenario: jardín de la escuela.**_

El jardín de la escuela, ¿Qué se puede platicar de el? En el que se encontraba el gran árbol que había sido confidente de muchos de los alumnos e incluso maestros de Otonokizaka. La tarde ya se pintaba de anaranjado y sus diversas tonalidades, la breve brisa acariciaba las mejillas de Nozomi y hacía con ella bailar sus cabellos.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –su pregunta se fue directo al aire. Aquel que la había acompañado se había desvanecido de la nada- tal parece que estoy sola en esto.

-Nozomi –aquella voz la hizo estremecer. Era la voz de la persona que había estado evitando por semanas. Ayase Eli se encontraba debajo del árbol, y en cuanto la llamo, se levantó y camino hacia ella.

La sacerdotisa de muse no sabía qué hacer con exactitud: por una parte, quería salir corriendo de ahí, y por otra, quería quedarse y verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto, a puntos tan altos que ni ella misma se imaginó.

-Elicchi, digo…Eli –se reprimió a si misma cuando menciono aquel apodo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? –hablo calmado- en este lugar, te pedí que fueras mi novia –señalo aquel gran árbol- justo debajo del árbol fue donde te confesé mis sentimientos después de ese beso.

\- ¿Del beso donde te avergonzaste y te pusiste rojo como un tomate? –bobamente rio al momento de recordarlo- ahora que lo pienso, actuaste como un niño.

-Quería parecer genial al momento de hacerlo –un poco nervioso rasco detrás de su nuca- pero al ver tus lindos ojos y tus mejillas teñidas de rojo, no pude evitar avergonzarme.

-Sí que eres problemático –ella negó y soltó un suspiro- ¿todo esto fue tu idea?

-No, fue idea de nuestros queridos amigos que quieren que arreglemos nuestros problemas –una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios- Nozomi, te he extrañado mucho, intente comunicarme contigo, pero cada intento fue en vano. ¿En verdad no quieres saber nada de mí?

-No es eso… -la joven vio a su acompañante. Tenía el semblante completamente afligido; el al igual que ella, había sufrido con su separación- es que repaso ese momento en mi mente, pero no encuentro el por qué besaste a Anju-san. No lo comprendo por más que lo pienso.

-Fue un acto de estupidez. No me justifico, ni tampoco pido que no me odies ahora. Solo quiero decirte que jamás haría algo para hacerte daño. Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, Nozomi –en un intento de sentirse seguro, tomo las manos de la ojiverde que para su sorpresa no las quito- la cosa más estúpida que he hecho es hacerte llorar, incluso ahora lo estoy volviendo a hacer –con sumo cuidado limpio una lagrima rebelde que resbalaba de la mejilla de la chica.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no volverá a pasar? –su estado era una combinación de furia y tristeza- ¿Cómo sé que no me lastimaras?

-Porque he aprendido que no quiero perderte –su voz sonaba convencida de lo que decía- lo que más odie de estas dos semanas no fue saber que estabas enojada conmigo, si no el saber que podría perderte por una estupidez de mi parte –negó varias veces con la cabeza y la vio fijamente a los ojos- eres lo único que quiero en este mundo. No me importa siquiera volver a bailar como lo hacía antes. Contigo conocí lo que realmente era amar y sentirse amado.

-Elicchi… -sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte abrazo de parte del ruso. Las lágrimas que había contenido escaparon súbitamente de sus ojos y mojar la camisa del rubio- ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! –en su ira y frustración golpeo el pecho del chico con toda la fuerza que podía.

Le dolía tanto físicamente como emocionalmente el verla así. Pero no se quejaría, merecía eso y más.

La dejo golpearlo a su placer y gusto, no mostro muecas de dolor en su rostro. Espero a que ella se calmara, que desquitara todo lo que su corazón había guardado.

\- ¡Eres un completo tarado! –termino con dos puños en el pecho del chico- júrame que no volverás a lastimarme, hazlo.

-Nozomi-tranquilo y pese al dolor, la alejo un poco y con una genuina sonrisa limpio sus lágrimas con su pulgar- te juro, por lo más sagrado que jamás hare algo que te lastime –ante la mirada atenta de la chica beso su frente- Eres lo más bello que me pudo suceder. La tierna luz de tu mirada –con cuidado paso su pulgar desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla de la chica- Quiero estar contigo, ¿Quién más puede hacerme sonreír como tú?

Y en ese momento, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la beso suavemente. Como lo había hecho en antaño cuando se aventuró a amar sin volver atrás. Por su parte, la pelimorada dudo por unos segundos, pero le respondió el beso como lo habían hecho sus dos kouhais en la escena anterior.

\- ¡Funciono, nya! –el efusivo grito del chico gato hizo que la magia del momento desapareciera.

-Rin-kun, eres un genio –el líder del grupo choco los cinco con su compañero de aventuras- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías graduarte y estar trabajando para la en una telenovela!

-Es buena idea, Honoka-kun nya –el asintió varias veces.

-P-pero si te vas… me quedare sola –la tenue voz de la castaña logro que el pelinaranjo menor dejara su extraña meta y corriera a abrazarla- ¿R-Rin-kun?

\- ¡Yo nuca dejaría a mi hermosa Kayochin! –el grito del chico gato se escuchó incluso en las afueras de la ciudad- ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! –con fervor comenzó a mecer a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Vaya chicos –la peliazul arquera de muse vio a la pareja recién reunida y les sonrió- felicidades por resolver sus problemas.

-Lo mismo digo, nos tenían preocupados –el compositor del grupo los vio y al igual que su novia, les sonrió enternecido.

-Chicos, muchas gracias –la sonrisa de Nozomi no cabía en su cara. Era una mezcla completa de gratitud y orgullo por sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer para celebrar? –ofreció la peligris con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, actuar todo eso fue cansado –la enana soltó con un bufido- ¡Tienen suerte de que la gran Nico ni actuara enfrente de ustedes!

\- ¡Pero ni dijiste nada nya! –rio divertido el chico gato. Que soltó a su amada para salir corriendo tras ver la vena que salía de la frente de la pelinegra- ¡ni siquiera sabes actuar!

\- ¡Ven aquí y te enseñare mis dotes de actuación! –furiosa y con el puño alzado, comenzó a seguirlo.

-Ya que recuerdo –el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos- ¡maldito chico gato, me engañaste con esa escena! ¡se perfectamente que me grabaste! –con esos estruendosos gritos persiguió al Rin en busca de venganza.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –el pelinaranjo mayor negó con la cabeza y vio a su querida novia- Kotori-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes después de actuar? –

-Me recuerda algo importante- su mirada cambio de una feliz a una completamente molesta- ¿¡Quién te dio el derecho de hablarme así, Kousaka!?

-P-pero, ¡era parte de la actuación! –grito en su defensa. El mismo sabía que cuando la pajarita le decía por su apellido, estaba más que perdido.

\- ¡Pues ve y grítale así a tu madre! –con desdén, tomo el brazo de la Koizumi que estaba más que confundida- Kayochan y yo nos iremos adelantando. ¡adiós!

\- ¿P-porque me meten en esto? –pobre chica castaña, se la llevaron a rastras del lugar seguida por un pelinaranjo que preocupado por su relación sentimental salió corriendo por su novia.

-Ahora tengo que ayudarle –la peliazul vio a la pareja recién formada con una media sonrisa- ¿nos vemos después en ese restaurante que fuimos la última vez? –la pareja asintió- entonces nos vemos –se despidió con la mano y salió en busca de sus dos mejores amigos y Hanayo que ya se habían alejado bastante.

-Vaya amigos que tenemos –hablo el rubio tras reír un poco- los quiero tanto.

-Lo mismo, son como nuestra familia –la pelimorada mantuvo la vista en la persecución- como nuestros hijos, ¿no? –poso su mirada en su novio.

\- ¿Mis hijos hacen incesto? –abrió los ojos como platos en broma y después soltó una gran carcajada- Dios, ¿Quién dice que no te diviertes fuera de la escuela?

-Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo Elicchi –sonriendo se paró de puntitas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y después tomar posesión del brazo derecho del chico- ¿Qué tal si alcanzamos a Umi-chan? Creo que necesitara ayuda.

-Es nuestra labor como padres a fin y al cabo –sin más comenzó a caminar con su amada.

* * *

 _ **¡Ya tocaba subir algo de Umi y Maki! Me siento feliz de haber actualizado hoy… aunque se supone que debería de estar estudiando e_e**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
